Save Me
by Funny Girl and Sweet Girl
Summary: Una escuela de super héroes, muchos problemas , situaciones incomodas, locuras y ¿Jirafas?  ¿Que haran nuestros personajes favoritos?  Capitulo 10 : Death the Kid vuelve al Shibusen a manos de Medusa... ¿Que le pasara?  SxM-B*SxT-KxC...¡Volvimos! e.e
1. Prologo

**Hola** **habla Sweet girl , como esta cuenta la comparto con mi mejor amiga "Funny girl" hacemos este fic juntas. Esperamos que le guste =D**

Prologo:

Como me hubiera gustado ser normal, ir a una escuela normal y que toda mi vida hubiera sido normal.

Lamentablemente no es así…desde pequeña he sido "especial" si se puede llamar de esa forma. Soy delgada, de estatura media y enclenque, a simple vista soy una debilucha pero en realidad soy más fuerte que nadie , apuesto que ustedes no pueden levantar una pequeñez de 10 toneladas, cualquiera diría que eso es imposible... Para mi es ser normal.

Mi nombre es Maka Albarm, tengo 15 años y vivo con mi padre Spirit Albarm, el cual también es "especial", lo quiero mucho aunque nunca se lo demuestro ya que me avergüenza mucho. Ahora se preguntaran por mi madre, la cual falleció cuando era muy pequeña, mi padre dice que me parezco mucho ella.

Mañana voy a mi primer día en la escuela shibusen, iré para mejorar mis habilidades "especiales" y a conocer a chicos como yo. Mi padre también estudiaba en ese lugar, por lo tanto me enseño cuando era pequeña junto con mi gatita mágica Blair, pero ahora necesito ser mas fuerte.

Quiero ser mucho más fuerte para que no se vuelva a repetir la tragedia de años atrás, cuando mi padre por protegerme de una bruja (Medusa), que casi lo mata. No más la niña débil…

-  
_** Este fue el prólogo de nuestro fic.  
Sweet girl : Gracias por leer nuestra historia ^^ Se lo agradesco de corazón …  
Funny girl : Muxitas gracias , esperamos hartos reviews porfis =D  
Black Star: Ha llegado el gran Black Star ¿Oigan , porque no estoy en el prólogo ?  
**__**Sweet girl: Porque no eres el protagonista ¬¬  
Funny girl: Lamentablemente no lo eres =( Ya que Sweet girl no me dejo ¬¬  
Kid : Y a mí tampoco me pusieron , un chico tan simétrico como yo se lo merece.  
Sweet girl: ¿Por qué me atacan a mí?¬¬ Solo soy la inocente escritora y si me siguen molestando los borrare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Funny girl: Claro, yo no sirvo para nada (aura negra)**_

_**Black star: Si sirves para algo, no tanto como yo, pero sí.  
Kid: Tu si ayudas (sarcasmo, mientras Funny girl está llorando a mares)**_

_**Sweet girl : Si sirves! Y si no te animas me enojare mucho .**__**  
**__** Funny girl : Es verdad! Además yo invente la trama de los súper héroes (Pose de Black star)  
Sweet girl: Viste! Yo solo redacto y corrijo =)  
Black Star: Se ve linda cuando posa asi, no tanto como yo pero se ve linda.  
Sweet girl: Hata la próxima lectores =D  
Kid: Claro, como yo siempre no tengo protagonismo T.T  
Funny girl: Si eres importante . (Consuela a Kid) Mejor nos vemos en el 1º capitulo ^^ adiós!**_


	2. Capitulo 1 , Mi vida nueva vida

Hola , olitas ! Se reporta Sweet girl con el primer capítulo de la historia ^^ Esperamos que les guste ^^

Hello se reporta aquí la grandiosa funny girl esperen un momento estoy igual que black star…

Vaaaa eso no importa solo quiero decirles que lean nuestro capitulo no se arrepentirán dejen reviews jejeje.

-  
Long fic  
Save me  
Capitulo 1 "El comienzo de una nueva vida"  
Maka PPV

Hoy es mi primer día en el Shibusen, estoy tan nerviosa que ni hambre tengo, empaque toda la ropa necesaria y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me puse mi camisa blanca, mi corbata de rayas verdes, mi chaleco sin mangas amarillo, sin olvidar mi falda cuadrilles, mi guantes blancos y mi chaqueta negra. Mi cabello lo recogí en dos coletas. Blair por supuesto entro en una maleta, no soportaría estar sin ella.  
Salí de mi habitación encontrándome con mi pensativo padre, cosa extraña porque ayer estaba llorando a mares para que no me fuera. Tome asiento a su lado y empecé a comer.  
_ ¿Pasa algo papá? – Pregunte probando mi comida.  
_ Nada… Solamente no quiero que te vayas – Suspiro él un poco decaído – Te puede pasar algo…  
_ No me pasara nada - Trate de tranquilizarlo – ¡Y si alguien me quiere lastimar le daré una paliza que jamás olvidara!  
_ Si claro… ¡Apúrate se nos va hacer tarde! – Seguido de eso tome mis cosas y nos subimos al auto. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente, cerré los ojos para relajarme pero termine cayendo en el sueño. – Hija, hemos llegado.  
_ ¿Ah? – Desperté lentamente, abrí los ojos y me baje del auto sorprendida. Era un enorme edificio estilo gótico, al lado tenia departamentos para los estudiantes. Mi padre bajo mis cosas ya que yo estaba ocupada observando el paisaje.  
_ ¡Maka, no te vayas! – Grito mi padre apegado a mi pierna, sentí miradas de mis futuros compañeros poniéndome roja de la vergüenza. Él solo lloraba a mares -¡Volvamos a casa!  
_ Todos nos están viendo – Dije tratando se zafármele pero en un intento casi sale volando, en ese instante aproveche de tomar mis maletas y salir corriendo.- ¡Adiós¡  
¿Ahora dónde voy? Creo que me he perdido, debí quedarme en la entrada… Camine sin rumbo, desilusionada de lo que pensaba que hubiera sido mi primer día de clases, pero me di cuenta que debo estar con mucho ánimo si quiero ser más fuerte. De pronto sentí que resbalaba con algo cayendo hacia atrás, pero en vez del dolor del piso sentí unos cálidos brazos que me sostenían. Abrí los ojos y pude ver un joven apuesto, de cabello negro con tres extrañas rayas blancas en un lado, sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar y vestía un traje negro y una camisa blanca.  
_ Ten más cuidado – Dijo suavemente mientras aun me sostenía, yo me puse aún más roja.  
_Perdón – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca - ¿Podrías bajarme?  
_ ¡Sí!- Dijo un poco avergonzado poniéndome en el piso - Tu debes de ser la nueva ¿Verdad? Soy Death the Kid o mejor llámame Kid.  
_ Si, Maka Albarn, mucho gusto. - Salude con una sonrisa y creo que un poco sonrojada.  
_ ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?  
_ Claro, si no te molesta- Acepte recorriendo todo el Shibusen.  
_ Aquí está la Biblioteca que he ordenado simétricamente, por aquí está el comedor que también ordene simétricamente, por aquí está la simétrica sala de clases y por último los simétricos departamentos- Señalaba él, yo solo lo observaba extrañada, ¿Simetría? Pero igual es muy agradable y lindo…- ¿Tienes las llaves de tu departamento?  
_ ¡Sí! - Busque en mi bolsillo hasta encontrarlas – Numero…119  
_Te dejo aquí, nos vemos Maka – Se despidió yéndose.  
_100…109…108…118 – Busque con la vista – ¡119!  
Entre y ordene mis cosas con cuidado en la habitación desocupada, mi compañero de departamento no debe estar. Salí a conocer bien mi nueva escuela, no podía estar quieta sin hacer nada. Creo que se me olvido algo ¿Pero qué será?  
- Blair PPV-  
_ ¿Maka, ya puedo salir?- Pregunte curiosa, como acepte quedarme en las maletas, ni siquiera podía abrirlas para salir- ¿Maka?¡ Apenas salga de aquí vas a ver mis garras!  
-Kid PPV-  
Acabo de conocer a Maka, es una muy linda chica aunque su flequillo no era del todo simétrico. Ahora voy a avisarle a mi padre que la hija de Spirit llego, me pregunto porque se abra retirado… Espero que Black Star no la asuste.  
-Maka PPV-  
El Shibusen es tan grande, jamás terminare de explorarlo… Ojala conociera a más personas.  
_ ¡Así que tú eres la nueva! – Escuche de la nada una voz de un chico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi tan rápido que era imposible identificar quien era - ¡Tienes suerte de estar en el mismo salón que el grande Black Star!  
_ ¡Black Star, para, la estas mareando!- Dijo una voz femenina, la cual no podía ver de tantas nauseas que tenía.  
_ ¡Para!- Grite dándole un puñetazo certero que lo lanzo lejos, chocando con una pared y destruyéndola – ¡Perdón!  
_ No te preocupes está acostumbrado- Dijo la misma voz femenina que provenía de una joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta, cuerpo bien desarrollado, tez blanca y alta. Traía un pescador negro y una polera morada.- Soy Tsubaky y el de por haya es Black Star.  
_ Yo me llamo Maka – Dije sonriendo  
_ ¿Crees que superas al gran Black Star?- Se levantó el chico que golpee, su pelo era celeste y alborotado, tez bronceada y en el brazo tenía un tatuaje de estrella. Tenía puesto una polera verde y unos pantalones militares.  
_ ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?- Pregunte sin tomar atención a Black.  
_ Curación y naturaleza. – Respondió Tsubaky  
_ Yo Súper híper velocidad y brillo como la estrella que soy – Alardeo con mucho orgullo Black.- ¿Y tú?  
_ Súper fuerza…- Dije un poco deprimida ya que todos tienen más de un poder - ¿A qué hora son las clases?  
_ ¡Ahora!- Se sobresaltó Tsubaky tomándonos de las muñecas y arrastrándonos a la sala.  
_ ¡Qué lentas son!- Se burló Black corriendo, haciendo que al llegar yo saliera volando al techo.- ¡Ups!  
Genial… Mi primer día y ya estaba colgada al techo, mi falda me jugaba en contra y la sangre se me iba a la cabeza. ¡Acaso nadie me ayuda! Todos se reían a carcajadas y el profesor miraba como si nada pasara.  
_ ¿Quién quiere bajarla?- Pregunto el profesor ¿Acaso tenía un tornillo atravesado en la cabeza? Eso no importa ahora, para desgracia mía nadie se ofrecía. Una mano se alzó entre todos los alumnos, era ni más ni menos Kid. – Ya, usted bájela.  
¡Oh no! De repente sentí como mi pie se soltaba del techo haciéndome caer, algo detuvo mi caída, era como si algo me detuviera en pleno aire y me bajara con suma delicadeza. Kid tenía poderes de mover cosas con la mente, gracias a Dios que no caí. Él me dedico una tierna sonrisa, causándome un leve rubor, volvió a su asiento y yo quede al frente de la clase, ¡qué vergüenza!  
_ Preséntese- Dijo el profesor.  
_ Ho.. Hola soy Maka Albarn– Dije un poco nerviosa.  
_ Siéntese al lado del señor Soul Eater- Me ordeno señalando un chico de tez clara, cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, llevaba pantalones negros, chaqueta negra y una polera naranja. Era muy lindo. Me aproxime un poco tímida y me senté sin verle la cara. Me anime a por lo menos saludarlo.  
_ ¡Hola!- Dije con alegría pero desvió la mirada hacia otro lado - ¡Que mal educado!  
_ Si ¿Y? - Dijo el tal Soul con tono desinteresado - Quien me obliga a hablar contigo.  
_ A eso se le llama educación - Regañe educadamente – Pero creo que eres un idiota .  
_ Y tu plana…- Susurro pensando que no lo escuche, me voltee a otro lado, no quería lidiar con idiotas en estos momentos.- Entonces si eres plana.  
_ ¡Maka contrólate! – Me ordenaba a mí misma en mi mente y concentrándome en mi libro.  
_ ¿Eres una come-libros? – Me pregunto para fastidiarme, al notar que no le tome atención tomo mi libro.  
_ Pásamelo – Dije muy seria mientras trataba de quitárselo, pero él no me dejaba.- ¡Te dije que me lo pasaras!  
_ ¿Quién me lo ordena?  
_ ¡Yo!  
_Te lo pasare si admites que eres una cerebrito y además plana – Dijo tranquilo, ya no lo soporte más y saque un libro de la nada- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
_Maka… ¡Shop! –Lo golpee con aquel dejándolo en el piso, tome mi libro devuelta.  
_ ¡Ustedes dos, salgan de la clase o los disecare! – Nos sorprendió el profesor dándonos un susto a muerte. Salimos resignados.  
_ Por tu culpa me sacaron de la sala – Me enfurecí.  
_ ¿Por mi culpa? Tú fuiste la que me golpeo con el libro.- Se defendió.  
_ ¡Pero tu empezaste molestándome!- Grite con llamas en los ojos. - ¡Eras mucho más lindo callado!  
_ ¿Era lindo? A si que te gusto – Dijo con un tono picarón.  
_ ¡No idiota!  
_ ¡Plana!  
_ ¡Idiota!  
_ ¡Plana!  
_ ¡Idiota!  
Así estuvimos por una hora… Él se fue antes que yo, me quede pensativa apoyada en la pared hasta que me harte y me fui al departamento. Al llegar a la puerta sentí como si alguien más estuviera allí ¿Un ladrón? Inserte la llave con cuidado, sin bajar la guardia y abrí.  
_ ¡Tú! – Gritamos al unísono Soul y yo.  
_ ¿Eres mi compañero de departamento? – Grite confundida.  
_ ¡Eso parece!- Grito al igual que yo.  
_ ¿Porque tenías que ser justo tú?- Gritamos  
_ Me iré a dormir – Seguido de eso Soul se marchó a su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos. Cerro de un portazo.  
_Que buen día Maka… - Susurre para mis adentros.  
Entre en mi habitación, me coloque me pijama y me puse a leer. Escuche unos maullidos de una maleta sin abrir.  
_ ¡Blair! – Me asuste pensando que debía estar inconsciente. Abrí el cierre y una furiosa gata me araño la cara. - ¡Auch! Lo siento mucho, se me olvido que te traje.  
_ A la próxima tú vas en la maleta. – Si les parece extraño que mi gata hablase, véanla usar magia.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?  
_ Ni me lo recuerdes – Dije hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

-Fin del capítulo 1-  
Les gusto? Dejen reviews please ^^:  
Funny girl: Hola a todos ! Sweet girl te traje una sorpresa =D  
Sweet girl: Cual? O.o  
Funny girl: Kid, Black tráiganlo!  
Kid y Black: A la orden ¡  
Sweet girl: Que será?  
Funny girl: Aqui esta Soul! Soul conoce a Sweet girl ! Sweet girl conoce a Soul Eater.  
Soul: Hola ? Como llegue qui ?  
Sweet girl: Ah! (Grito fans loca seguido de un desmayo)  
Funny girl : La magia de la escritura xD  
Soul : Que rara tu amiga (Se acercó a la desmayada y quedo cerca de su cara, se despierta nuevamente y se desmaya otra vez ¬¬)  
Funny girl: Lo se pero no eres quien para juzgar , mira a los dos de haya , son unos maniáticos pero son lindos.  
Black Star: Como que maniáticos ¬¬  
Kid: En realidad si lo somos.  
Soul: Es rara pero linda ¿Por qué se desmaya cada vez que me ve?  
Sweet girl: Mi cabeza…( Se despierta y le da un puñetazo a Soul mandándolo a volar) Era Soul? Ups pensé que era otra persona .Lo lamento!  
Funny-Kid-Black: Que idiota eres Sweet girl!  
Sweet girl: No me culpen, desmayarse hace mal para la vista XD (La miran con una gotita en la nuca)  
Funny girl : Este fue el 1º capítulo de nuestro fic , nos veremos . ¡ Y esperemos que Soul viva!


	3. Capitulo 2 , Nuevos amigos, batalla y

_**Hola, aquí **__**Sweet Girl**__** junto a **__**Funny Girl**__** y le queremos agradecer a**____**Anna Albarn Kyouyama**__** por ser nuestro primer reviews ^^ Muchas gracias por leer, espero que disfruten este capitulo =D**__**  
**_  
** Capitulo Dos  
**_** Nuevos amigos, batallas y muchos problemas.**_

**-Maka PPV-**  
Me levante temprano, no pude dormir en toda la noche por un maldito sueño en el cual caía al vacío, donde escuchaba una voz que me llamaba pero cada vez que trataba alcanzarla una especie de demonio se lanzaba contra mí y me hacía caer. Camine a la cocina, ayer empecé con el pie izquierdo y como no quiero enemistarme con Soul hare las pases preparando el desayuno.  
_ ¿Qué haces Maka?- Pregunto curiosa mi gatita.  
_ El desayuno... – Susurre mientras hacia uno huevos- Cuando vaya a clases quiero que te quedes aquí, si te sorprenden te pueden llevar a la perrera. ¿Quieres comer?  
_ ¡Sí! - Dijo Blair moviendo la cola.  
_ Si despierta Soul escóndete – Ordene mientras ponía comida en un plato, tome mis cosas y Salí a caminar.- ¡Adiós Blair!  
**-Soul PPV-**  
Que flojera… Aun quedando dos horas para entrar a la clase de batalla, será mejor que me levante antes que Maka, no quiero pelear en estos momentos ni recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Un olor me guio a la cocina, revise el cuarto de mi compañera el cual estaba ordenado y sin nadie adentro. Llegando ya en la cocina vi que un plato de comida estaba preparado, me senté y justo cuando estaba a punto de comer un bocado apareció un ¿Gato? Que me araño toda la cara. Maka debió haberla traído para hacerme una broma, se las va a ver conmigo.  
-Maka PPV-  
Que aburrido es estar sola… Mejor iré al jardín de la escuela a respirar aire fresco, me hace falta. Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol a disfrutar la brisa y tranquilidad que se me brindaba. Cerré los ojos y me relaje.  
_ ¡Hola Maka, ha llegado el chico que supera a los dioses!- Grito de repente Black Star quedando yo pegada a las ramas del árbol.  
_ ¡Qué rayos te pasa, acaso me quieres matar del susto!-Grite enfadada bajando.  
_Hola Maka – Dijeron a coro Kid y Tsubaky acercándose a mí, no estaban solos sino con tres jóvenes más, creo que los vi de cabeza en la clase. Una era de mi tamaño, muy risueña, su cabello era corto y rubio, ojos azules y estaba muy desarrollada. Vestía una polera roja con pescadores azules. A su lado estaba una joven más alta, también desarrollada, su cabello era rubio y largo, sus ojos eran azules. Ella vestía unos pantalones azules y una Blusa roja. El último era un joven también alto, rubio y con ojos azules, que vestía unos pantalones negros y una polera celeste.  
_ ¿Tú eres la chica que colgó del techo?- Pregunto divertida la más baja, yo solamente me deprimí al recordarlo.  
_Hola, perdona a mi hermana, Soy Liz, ella es Patty y aquel es Justin.- Saludo la chica más alta.- ¿No eres hija del famoso Spirit Albarn?  
_...- Fue lo único que respondí, no quería ser conocida bajo el nombre de mi padre.  
_ Vamos al gimnasio, si llegamos antes no nos harán correr.-Interrumpió Kid notando mi nerviosismo. Suspire aliviada y todos fuimos al lugar dicho por él.  
Llegando para sorpresa mía era enorme, una parte era totalmente terrosa y en las orillas habían gradas ¿Cómo entrenaran?  
_ Aún faltan treinta minutos- Dijo Justin viendo su reloj de muñeca.  
_ ¡Maka!-Escuche de la entrada, me di vuelta y pude ver a un furioso Soul indicándome que me acercara. Me aproxime a él a paso lento hasta estar frente a frente.  
_ ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo - ¿No te gusto el desayuno?  
_ Jajá que graciosa, metiendo un gato al departamento. – Dijo sarcástico Soul cruzado de brazos.  
_ Pero no lo hice con esas intenciones….  
_ Además de plana eres mentirosa ¿eh? – Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.  
_ ¡Oye tu idiota, si crees que puedes venir a insultarme sin ni siquiera escucharme, estas equivocado!- Grite desatando toda la ira que tenía.  
_ ¡Y tú que te crees "come-libros "de hacerme bromas sin causa alguna!-Grito esta vez él.  
_ ¡Primero, deja de llamarme así y dos! ¿Sin ninguna causa? ¡Tú fuiste el maleducado desde el principio! – Sentí miradas que caían en mí, ya había empezado la clase y todos nos veían asustados. Nos volteamos y fuimos en distintas gradas.  
_ ¿Maka? - Pregunto Tsubaky un poco asustada, la mire para saber que pasaba.-Nada…  
_ ¡Buenos días alumnos!- Saludo creo que nuestro profesor, era mi imaginación o es zombi…  
_ ¡Buenos días Sid Sensei!- Saludaron todos a coro.  
_ Me han informado que hay una nueva estudiante – Dijo buscando con la vista- Creo que es usted… ¡Si es hija de Spirit Albarn!  
Escuche como empezaron a hablar a mis espaldas, no quería ser identificada por él.  
_ Veamos qué es lo que tiene, pase adelante junto a… Justin Law.- Ordeno Sid Sensei, pase adelante con miedo ¿Íbamos a pelear? No quiero pelear, aunque podría ganar y dejaría de nombrarme por mi padre… ¡Lo hare!- El primero que quede inconsciente pierde.  
¿Qué poder tendrá Justin? Me han dicho que es uno de los mejores de la clase, será mejor que no baje la guardia. Mi oponente se paró despreocupado, se quitó los audífonos y con las manos empezó a juntar algo ¿Pero qué? Un sonido empezó a ensordecer a toda la clase, caí de rodillas al piso, necesitaba taparme los oídos pero una idea surgió de mi mente. Corrí sin importar el dolor y golpee el piso con fuerza, el cual pareciera que explotara, cayendo pedazos del suelo sobre Justin. Lo malo que con las ondas hizo una especie de campo de fuerza protegiéndolo, yo al percatarme de eso, golpee aquel desmoronándolo al instante.  
_ ¡Justin!- Grito Liz corriendo hacia él, aunque seguía consiente no podía mantenerse en pie. Me acerque y nos dimos la mano. Se lo llevaron a la enfermería.  
_ Muy bien, ahora pase adelante Death the Kid - ¿Pelearía contra él? No, no podre, él es tan tierno conmigo dudo poder hacerle daño. Kid se paró al medio de la destruida cancha.  
_ ¡Empiecen!  
Puso sus manos en la sien concentrándose, no baje la guardia, sentí la presencia de una sombra, mire hacia arriba y vi una grada que estaba a punto de caerme encima. La soltó de repente, yo con un puño logre partirla en dos.  
_Es muy fuerte –Susurro Kid cosa que me alago. – Pero muy distraída.

De pronto alguien me tomo de los brazos golpeándome en la espalda. Los pedazos rotos de las gradas venían hacia a mi como flechas, lo bueno que esquive todas… Vi a Kid concentrándose, aproveche el momento para darle un certero golpe que lo enterró en la pared.  
_ ¿Kid estas bien?-Pregunte acercándome preocupada.  
_Si…- Respondió sobándose la cabeza, miro la pared y se sobresaltó.- ¡He arruinado la simétrica pared!  
_ Ve a la enfermería – Dijo Sid Sensei, haciendo que Kid se levantara adolorido, llorando a mares y susurrándose a sí mismo "Soy un cerdo asqueroso, no merezco vivir.- ¿Ahora quien quiere luchar con la hija de Spirit?  
Nadie se ofrecía, acaso tenían miedo, si por ser su hija no significa que sea súper poderosa.  
_Como nadie quiere, escogeré yo.-Dijo viendo atentamente a los alumnos, una sonrisa de mostro en su rostro.- Soul Eater.  
_No quiero- Respondió él, ¿acaso también me tenía miedo?  
_ ¿Temes perder contra una chica?- Me burle.  
_ ¡Acepto el reto!- Grito Soul causando que todos tomaran atención.  
_ ¡Empiecen!  
**-Soul PPV-  
**No quería pelear pero odio que me digan cobarde ¿Qué pasa si esta vez pierdo el control de mi cuerpo? La podría matar si pasa eso.  
Ella corrió hacia mí, yo solo esquivaba cada ataque pero no quería contraatacar, mejor espero a que este exhausta para dar el golpe decidido. De pronto sentí un golpe en mi estómago, el cual hizo que me estrellara con la pared.  
_ ¿Tienes miedo?- Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza- Si quieres yo te doy más poder…  
_ Cállate- Respondí. Aparecí detrás de Maka y le di una patada en la espalda ya que en ese lugar estaba herida, cayó al piso, se levantó y se aproximó a atacarme nuevamente.  
_ ¿Seguro?- Dijo esa voz en tono malicioso.  
_ ¡Cállate!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, en un momento a otro aparecí en un salón con un piano y un trono.- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?  
_ Mueres por el aprecio de tu familia ¿Verdad? Tú siempre fuiste diferente a tu hermano, eras un fenómeno.- El de la voz era un diablillo rojo, que caminaba de un lado a otro, yo estaba sentado en un trono.  
_ ¡Te dije que te calles!  
_Tu hermano, Wes, el músico de una larga tradición familiar, todos con talento para la música y tú, la oveja negra de la familia. –Seguía hablando, no quería escuchar…- Si vences a la hija de Spirit quizás te vean como alguien importante.

_Si quieres yo te doy el poder necesario.-Me ofreció, me vi tentado varias veces cuando sucedía esto, pero me negaba rotundamente.- ¿Qué dices?  
_ No lo sé…  
**-Maka PPV-  
**_ ¿Soul? –Pregunte acercándome a él, estaba hablando consigo mismo hace un buen rato, lo tome de los hombros y lo agite pero él no reaccionaba. De pronto uno de sus brazos se transformó en un arma muy filosa, sentí sangre que bajaba de mi estómago. ¡Estaba siendo atravesada! Me separe de Soul, corrió hacia mí, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y emanaba una extraña luz oscura. Empezó a atacarme sin respiro alguno.  
_ ¡Sid Sensei, le pasa algo a Soul!-Trate de gritar, golpee el piso tirando pedazos de aquel, me escondí detrás de uno pero Soul me aprisionó contra mi escondite. Tenía sus manos agarrando mis muñecas, no sabía qué hacer, atine a pegarle una patada en las piernas botándolo al piso. Lo sujete de los brazos con fuerza creo que rompiéndolos, pero igual siguió atacándome.  
_ ¡Maka! - Escuche que alguien grito desesperadamente, después todo se vio negro.  
**- Tsubaky PPV-**  
No se podía ver la pelea, estaba cubierta de polvo, ¿Qué estará pasando?  
_ ¡Sid Sensei le pasa algo a Soul!- Escuche un poco entrecortado, sin duda era Maka.  
_ Black Star, está pasando algo grave haya.- Le dije preocupada- ¿Puedes ir ver qué ocurre mientras le aviso a Sid Sensei?  
_ ¡Claro! La grandeza de Black Star mejorara todo.-Grito él como normalmente lo hace yendo a velocidad luz.  
_**-Black PPV-**_  
Como siempre YO el gran Black Star, tengo que salvar el día. Me dirigí a la cancha, no podía ver nada, empecé a correr alrededor haciendo que mi visión fuera mejor. Me impacte al ver a Maka sangrando y cayendo inconsciente al piso, rápidamente la tome, vi hacia arriba y pude divisar a Soul totalmente cambiado que venía directo a atacarnos. Esquive y la saque del lugar.  
**-Tsubaky PPV-**  
_ ¡Sid Sensei detenga la pelea!-Grite a su lado, creo que histérica.- ¡Escuche gritos!  
_ ¿Qué escuchaste Tsubaky?- Me pregunto tranquilo.  
_ ¡Tsubaky ayúdame!- Black Star traía a Maka en brazo, vi que estaba llena de sangre, quede en shock. La sangre me traumaba, era mi debilidad más grande.- ¡Cúrala!  
_ No, no puedo…  
_ ¡Llévenla a enfermería!-Nos ordenó nuestro profesor, nosotros obedecimos.  
-Kid PPV-  
¿Como pude arruinar la simetría del lugar? Además fui vencido por una chica y no me pude quedar a ver las demás peleas. Paso mucho tiempo desde que estoy en la enfermería.  
_ ¡Black ponla en alguna camilla rápido!- Escuche a Tsubaky, enseguida me levante a ver.  
_ ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte, pero basto ver a Maka tendida en la camilla inconsciente.- ¿Soul le hizo eso?  
_Si…No sabemos qué le pasa.-Dijo triste Black, pues Soul era su amigo de la infancia.-No era el mismo cuando lo vi.  
Black de veía triste, nunca lo había visto así. Maka espero que no te haya hecho tanto daño.  
**-Soul PPV-**  
Mi cuerpo empezó a ser controlado por el diablillo, no podía detenerme. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer inconsciente.  
**-Fin capitulo-  
****Sweet girl: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^  
Black Star: Yo también quería pelear ¬¬ el gran Black Star podría vencerlos a todos.  
Funny girl: Si hubieras peleado, te hubieras dañado tu lindo rostro igual que Kid .  
kid: Tienes mucha razón pero además dañe esa pared perfectamente simétrica T.T  
Sweet girl: Si es verdad además que Maka te corto un poco de mechón de pelo ¡Ups! no debí decir eso.  
Kid: Soy un cerdo asqueroso asimétrico no merezco vivir T.T  
Funny girl: no digas eso total el pelo crece y agradece a dios que no quedaste como Soul.  
Soul: Como diablos llegue de nuevo aquí.  
Funny girl: te lo dije la magia de la escritura. Jejeje.  
Sweet girl: Soul lo lamento tanto, pensé que eras otra persona por eso te golpee T.T  
Soul: Acepto tus disculpas, pero a la próxima te pongo una restricción de más de 100 metro ¬¬  
Sweet girl: T.T No te agrado T.T Soy un asco de escritora…  
Funny girl: Y empezamos con la depresión…¬¬  
Soul: Si me agradas, alégrate, no me gustan las chicas que se dan por vencidas tan rápidamente…  
Sweet girl: Jeje (Se sonroja violentamente)  
Black Star: Dejen de hablar cosas que no traten de la grandeza de mi persona .  
Sweet girl: Funny girl te tengo una sorpresa!  
Funny girl: Cual?  
Justin: ¿Dónde estoy?  
Soul: Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.  
Kid: Según Funny es la magia de la escritura (Sale por momentos de la depresión)  
Funny girl : ¡Es Justin! (Dice como fans loca pero se calma al instante) Mucho gusto, Soy Funny girl.  
Justin: Mucho gusto Funny girl (Se agacha y besa su mano, cosa que causa un leve sonrojo a Funny)  
Black Star: Dejen de hacer cosas que no involucren mi presencia ¬¬ (Separa a Funny y a Justin)  
Funny girl: ¿Puedo golpearlo?  
Sweet girl: No, aun no solo quiere un poquitín de atención jeje (Aun sonrojada viendo de reojo a Soul)  
Black Star: Funny y Sweet tienen mal gusto para los hombres, deberían estar rendidas bajo la sombra de Black Star.  
Funny girl: Lo voy a golpear (Funny es sujetada por Kid y Sweet)  
Sweet girl: Calmate, aún no ha hecho gran cosa (Black star saca algo detrás de él, un libro celeste con letras doradas que dice "Diario de Sweet girl")  
Black Star: ¡Querido diario Soul están lindo!  
Sweet girl: ¡Matalo!  
Funny girl: Con gusto (Se sube las mangas de la playera y se lanza a golpearlo) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
Sweet girl: Adiós, dejen reviews porfis.**


	4. Capitulo 3, ¿Celos?

_****_

Hola , le queremos agradecer Leina-chan por ser nuestro segundo reviews =D  
Se reportan Funny girl y Sweet girl  
Esperamos que lo disfruten.  
_** Capitulo Tres  
¿Celos?**_

_**-Maka PPV-**_  
¿Dónde estoy? Me acuerdo que ayer hubo entrenamiento de batalla y luche con Justin, Kid y… No recuerdo la última batalla. Abrí los ojos y pude notar la presencia de todos los chicos viéndome preocupados.  
_ ¡Maka despertaste!- Dijo Tsubaky abrazándome. – Nos tenías preocupados…  
_ Tsubaky, me asfixias – Seguido de eso se separó, dándome oxigeno.- ¿Qué paso?  
_ ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?-Pregunto Liz.- Cuando pelaste contra Soul terminaste muy herida.  
_ ¿Y cómo esta Soul?  
_ Aun esta inconsciente.- Señalo Liz la camilla que se encontraba al lado de la mía.  
_ ¿Cómo te sientes? -Me pregunto Kid.  
_ Creo que bien…-Dije con una sonrisa.  
_Solo por esta vez aceptare que te quedes con MI atención- Reclamo Black Star volviendo a ser tan alegre como siempre. De pronto un hombre cruzo la puerta, literalmente, dejando su silueta en ella. Mi padre…  
_ ¡Mi Maka! ¿Qué te han hecho?-Grito mi padre angustiado y llorando a mares.- ¡Te dije que no debías venir al Shibusen!  
_Nada… Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño.-Mentí.  
_ Chicos vayan a clases, su amiga estará bien.-Dijo la enfermera, seguido de eso se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Pero antes que se fueran Black tomo un bolígrafo y autografió la cara de Soul.  
_ Black ven un poquito.- Dije calmada, él se acercó con curiosidad, yo saque de la nada mi fiel libro de más de diez mil páginas y trate de elevarlo para golpearlo pero termino cayendo.  
_ ¡Ja!-Se burló de mí, le señale el piso y vio que su pie estaba siendo aplastado por él.- ¡Auch!  
_Adiós Black – Me despedí aguantando las carcajadas mientras veía como se iba.  
_ Hija, me preocupe mucho por ti…-Dijo serio mi padre sentándose en una silla.- A la próxima te retirare del Shibusen…  
_ ¡Que!  
_ Tendrás que empezar a cuidarte más-Me advirtió él.  
_ Lo hare y… ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?  
_ Apenas me llamaron.  
_ Ah…- Respondí desinteresada, un celular empezó a sonar, mi padre contesto y pude escuchar una voz femenina que le hablaba.  
_ Adiós amor- Se despidió colgando el teléfono y guardándolo.  
_ ¿Quién era?  
_ Nadie- Dijo nervioso.- Yo… ¡me tengo que ir!  
Lo vi saliendo por la misma silueta que dejo en la puerta, sabía muy bien que salía a mis espaldas con mujeres pero igual me afectaba bastante porque me hacía recordar a mi madre…  
Vi a Soul aun sin despertar, me levante tratando que no me descubrieran y con mi pañuelo le limpie la cara.  
_ ¿Maka?- Se despertó Soul, al notar lo que hacía al instante sentí ardiendo mis mejillas al igual que él.- ¿Qué paso?  
_ Black Star te autografió la cara…- Respondí apenada pero él se volvió a dormir. Suspire aliviada y volví a mi camilla.  
Mejor dormiré un rato, aprovechare de despejar la mente.  
_**- Soul PPV-**_  
¿Por qué todo esta oscuro? ¿Acaso estoy muerto? Sentí que era llevado a la oscuridad, quería escapar pero cada esfuerzo que hacía era en vano. Desperté jadeando y sudando, vi mis brazos que se encontraban vendados y mi cuerpo sobre una camilla. Pude notar la presencia de Maka que estaba también herida y dormía como un ángel… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No, no y no!  
_**-Flash back-**_  
_Qué dices ¿quieres el poder?- me ofreció nuevamente el diablillo.  
_Ya lo he decidido…No-Respondí seguro.  
_ Si esa es tu decisión no me quedara otra que…-Seguido de eso una sombra domino el control de mi cuerpo, no pude ver nada más, como deseaba saber cómo se encontraba Maka, no quería que le pasara nada…  
Sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer inconsciente  
_**-Fin flash back-**_  
_Ahora recuerdo…- Susurre.-Voy a terminar solo otra vez…  
_**-Kid PPV-**_  
¿Cómo estará Maka? Esperemos que se mejore pronto, no aguataría que le pase algo peor…  
_ ¡Tome atención!-Grito el Profesor Stein lanzando un escarpelo que casi me mata.  
_ ¿Podría lanzar otro al lado derecho de mi cabeza? Es que arruina la simetría del lugar.  
_**- Maka PPV-**_  
Paso una semana entera, volvimos a casa por fin, Ya me había cansado de la comida de la enfermería y dormir en esas incomodas camas. Soul apenas llego asalto el refrigerador como pudo, aun tenia los brazos enyesados, después se encerró de un portazo. Por mi parte yo tenía vendado el lugar afectado en la batalla ósea la espalda y el estómago.  
_ ¡Maka!- Sin duda era la voz de Kid, abrí la puerta y claro él era.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?  
_Mejor Kid, gracias.-Lo recibí con una sonrisa invitándolo a pasar, nos dirigimos a la habitación de Soul y toque la puerta para variar no respondió.- ¿Vamos a mi habitación?  
Kid asintió y nos sentamos en mi cama.  
_Maka te quería pedir algo…-Dijo Kid con la cabeza baja con un tono carmesí en las mejillas.  
_ ¿Sí?-Pregunte impaciente.  
_No sé cómo decírtelo…Es complicado para mí.  
_Sigue…-Insistí.  
_Quiero que te alejes de Soul…-Dijo en forma de susurro, me desilusione y a la vez me sorprendí.- No quiero que te pase nada malo…  
_No lo puedo dejar solo puede que sea engreído, sarcástico y un perfecto idiota pero no lo dejare solo.-Sonreí con decisión.  
_**-Flash back-**_  
Aun estaba despierta, no pude dormir pensando en lo que le pasaba a Soul.  
_Ahora recuerdo…-Susurro Soul-Voy a terminar solo otra vez…  
_**-Fin Flash back-**_  
_Gracias por preocuparte-Sonreí.  
_De nada-Me devolvió la sonrisa.-También te quería pedir otra cosa…  
_¿Qué?  
_Quieres salir mañana a tomar un helado.-Dijo totalmente rojo.- Si no quieres…  
_ ¡Me encantaría!-Dije totalmente feliz y sin yo planearlo lo abrace.  
_**-Soul PPV-**_  
Maldición ¿Qué hace Kid con Maka? Si tan solo pudiera abrirla puerta, no pienso decirle a Maka, de seguro me reprocharía de por qué me encerré. ¡Oigan! No escucho charla ¿que estarán haciendo?  
_Soul ¿Quieres que te ayude Blair?-Pregunto la gatita un poco maliciosa.  
_No necesito ayuda de un gato estúpido-Honestamente necesitaba la ayuda con todo mi ser.- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?  
_ A Blair le gusta dormir en un espacio amplio… Tu habitación.-Dijo maliciosa Blair.  
_ ¡No te daré mi habitación!-Me negué rotundamente pero aun no escuchaba ni una sola palabra.- Está bien…  
_ ¡Punkin punkin Cañón Halloween!-Grito Blair sacando un gran poder que deshizo mi pared y la de Maka. – Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.  
_ ¡Soul Eater!-Grito furiosa Maka- ¿Qué has hecho?  
_ ¡Fue el gato!-Grite tratando de defenderme.- Yo solo quería…¡Ir al baño pero como no quería molestarlos mientras se besuqueaban!  
_ Yo mejor me voy…Te paso a buscar mañana.-Dijo Kid dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Maka se sonrojo levemente.  
_ ¿Estabas celoso?-Me pregunto Maka.  
_ ¡No!-Mentí con las mejillas ardiendo.- ¡Mejor me iré a dormir!  
_**-Maka PPV-**_  
Después de ordenar y obligar a Blair reparar la muralla con su magia ya se me había hecho de noche, fui a ver a Soul y solo vi a mi gatita durmiendo en su habitación. Pude notar que él estaba durmiendo en el incómodo sillón de la sala. Saque a Blair la cual ni siquiera se despertó y la puse en los pies de mi cama.  
_Soul, puedes ir a tu habitación-Susurre amablemente pero él no despertaba.  
_No quiero sentirme solo otra vez-Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
_Nunca te dejare solo.-Susurre para mis adentros.- ¡Soul!  
_ ¿Ah?-Despertó agitado él.  
_Ve a tu cuarto…-Soul camino como zombi sin saber lo que hacía.- Buenas noches…  
_**-Fin del capítulo-  
**_Hola, aquí Sweet girl, Espero que les guste el capítulo y lamentablemente no podremos poner el 4 capitulo tan pronto como lo esperábamos por el comienzo del 2º semestre. u.u pero haremos lo posible por ello. Bye .  
Hola, aquí Funny girl, espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews pliese^^ 


	5. Capitulo 4, Operación Jirafa

**Se reporta Sweet girl, perdón la demora pero el cole… ustedes saben, no me maten por lo corto pliese.  
Aquí funny, esperemos que lo disfruten Muahahaha.**

Capitulo Cuatro  
Operación jirafa.  
**-Soul PPV-**  
Que bien dormí anoche, aunque no recuerdo cuando llegue a mi cuarto pero me da igual. Fui a la cocina y encontré un desayuno con una nota, me aproxime y la leí. "Querido Soul, te he dejado el desayuno en l mesa y si te preguntas por mí, Salí a pasear." ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar su cita con Kid? Saque mi teléfono y marque a mi buen amigo, aunque fuera con los pies y con altavoz…  
_Black, te tengo una misión.  
**- Maka PPV-**  
Que nervios, llegue hace media hora y ni luces de Kid, quedamos a las al final a las siete y media, ya me estaba cansando.  
_ ¡Llegue!-Saludo de repente mi supuesta cita con una gran sonrisa, yo solo lo miraba enojado.- Perdón por llegar tarde pero tenía que llegar a las ocho en punto.  
_ A la próxima me iré- Me queje inflando las mejillas.  
_ Mejor vamos a tomar un helado.-Dijo con otra sonrisa que me hizo olvidar mi enojo, seguido de eso me tomo de la mano llevándome al puesto, mis mejillas se sentían calientes.  
_**- Tsubaky PPV-  
**__ Jefe de misión el grandioso Black Star, soldados Liz, Patty y Tsubaky.-Susurro Black entre los arbustos, no puedo creer que Soul quiera sabotear la cita de Maka ¿ Pero cómo dejo a Black a cargo?-¿Algún plan?  
_ Yo no quiero entrometerme en esto.- Dije dándome media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me sentí una mano agarrando mi muñeca.- ¡No pienso espiarlos!  
_ ¡Por favor Tsubaky, así disfrutaras mi grandeza!- Suplico de rodillas, al notar que su mano tomaba la mía aun así que me ruborice al igual que él.- ¡Por mí!  
_ Está bien...-Me convenció con lo último, no es que me guste pero…Olvídenlo.  
_**- Black Star PPV-**_  
Sabía que iba a aceptar, nadie soporta estar sin mi…  
_Tengo una idea- Dijo Patty canturreando y quitándome MI atención, aunque eso era un milagro todos supimos que sería una tontería.- Necesitamos disfrazarnos.  
_ ¡Buena idea!- Dijeron Tsubaky y Liz.  
_Yo me encargare – Siguió igual de alegre Patty pero algo me inquietaba.  
Cinco minutos después.  
_ ¡Patty!-Gritamos los tres al unisonó enfurecidos, nunca pensé que pensáramos igual pero disfrazados de jirafas todo puede pasar.  
_ ¡Les torceré el cuello!-Esta vez se nos lanzó encima, lo único que vi después de eso fue una luz en un túnel.  
_ ¿Black?-Me dijo una angelical voz ¿Será que en el cielo han reconocido que yo soy el dios supremo? Por alguna razón mi cuello me dolía, abrí los ojos y vi a un bello ángel.-Esta vivo.  
_ ¿Qué paso?-Pregunte, al ver que estaba sobre las piernas de Tsubaky, creo que me enrojecí. ¡Eso no es propio de mí! Me levante y al tratar de girarme sentí un dolor increíblemente fuerte.  
_Es Que Patty te torció el cuello literalmente Jeje-Se rio nerviosa Tsubaky, ahora que me fijo bien se ve linda así ¿qué estoy pensando?.  
_Vamos a la enfermería, no te preocupes por tu "Misión" Liz y Patty la terminaran.-Me ayudo a pararme y nos fuimos, como podía negarme a eso.  
**-Liz PPV-**  
¿Por qué acepte esta inútil "misión? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… Para varias mi hermana le rompió el cuello a ese engreído Black Star, que bueno que me quite el disfraz de jirafa antes que me pasara lo mismo. De pronto mis ojos pudieron ver a Justin, mas repuesto de la batalla contra Maka. Fui directo hacia él.  
_ ¡Hola Justin! ¿Cómo has estado?-Dije con mucho ánimo pero se me quito cuando lo vi ignorándome.- ¡Justin!  
_...-Lo sospechaba, se encontraba escuchando música, me acerque a su cara y le propine un buen golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Eh? ¡Hola Liz!  
_Hola…-Dije enojada, como podía actuar como si nada.  
_ ¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunto inocente, tanto que no resistí el enojo y me perdí en sus ojos.  
_Hermana, mira haya van Kid y Maka.-Dijo mi hermana canturreando como siempre pero la ignore.  
_ ¿Ves ese autobús? Súbete y da 3 vueltas en él-Ordene sin pensarlo, ella me obedeció inocentemente.  
_**-General PPV-**_  
La menor de las hermanas se subió al bus, pero lo que nadie sabía era su destino. África…  
_**-Soul PPV-  
**_¿Black Star habrá hecho lo que le dije? Saque el teléfono nuevamente y marque a Black.  
_ ¿Quién tiene el placer de hablar con el gran Black star?-Contesto tan modesto como siempre.  
_Habla Soul, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?  
_Tuvimos unos problemas pero Liz y Patty siguen la misión.-Colgué. Esas dos no cumplirán de seguro… Será mejor que me encargue yo mismo de esta situación. Saque mis cosas y me marche.  
_**-Maka PPV-**_  
Era tan lindo pasar tiempo con Kid, sin que él hablara de simetría pero sentía que alguien observaba. Mire hacia todas las direcciones. Nadie.  
_ ¿Qué pasa Maka?-Me pregunto mi cita.-Te noto un poco distraída.  
_No, no me pasa nada.-Mentí, de repente vi un cabello blanco detrás de un árbol. Soul. Sin duda alguna me dirigí hacia su ubicación.- Espérame Kid.  
_**-Soul PPV-  
**_¡No veo nada! Si mis brazos estuvieran sanos podría escalar el árbol.  
_ ¡Soul Eater!  
_ ¿Sí?-Dije sin ver quien me había llamado pero al reconocer la voz me di vuelta tembloroso.- Ho…Hola Maka.  
_ ¿Qué hacías espiándonos?-Me regaño  
_No los estaba espiando…  
_ Claro…_**  
-Kid PPV-**_  
La seguí sin que lo notara, hasta llegar detrás de un árbol donde ella y Soul conversaban o mejor dicho peleaban.  
_ ¿Qué haces aquí Soul?-Pregunte asustándolos por mi aparición tan repentina. Todo se tornó incomodo o era mi imaginación.  
_ ¡Nada!-Grito él tratando de irse desapercibido pero Maka lo agarro de la polera deteniéndolo.  
_ ¿Dónde crees que vas?-Dijo ella, de un momento a otro Soul la empujo pero eso causo que…

_**-Soul PPV-  
**_No-puede-ser.  
_**-Maka PPV-  
**_Lo matare.  
_**-Kid PPV-**_  
Sin palabras.  
**-Patty PPV-  
**Waka waka eh eh Voy a África._**  
-Soul PPV-  
**_No pude creer lo que había hecho, Maka cayó sobre Kid haciendo que sus labios se juntaran levemente. Declaro yo Soul Eater Evans que ha iniciado mi mala suerte. Sentí mi corazón destrozado y aplastado, Maka estaba totalmente roja al igual que Kid. Lo único que hice fue alejarme lo más rápido posible.  
_**-Kid PPV-  
**_Al separarnos note el nerviosismo de Maka, la cual estaba en un tono rojizo.  
_Lo siento, no quise que esto pasara.-Dijo apenada Maka.-Lo matare.  
_No importa.-Lo que dije causo que me mirara confundida.-Por alguna razón me gusto.  
_**-Maka PPV-  
**_Estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía qué hacer, Kid era muy lindo pero era mi amigo aunque ese beso fue especial… ¡No! Me he enamorado de él.  
_ ¡Maka! ¡Kid! Patty desapareció- apareció Liz gritando como loca  
_ ¿Cómo que desapareció, será que tú la perdiste?-Gritamos al unísono los dos.  
_**-General PPV-**_  
Mientras en África, una chica rubia estaba galopando jirafas como si fueran caballos.  
_ ¡Mueran jirafas asesinas!  
_**-Fin del capítulo-  
**_

**Sweet girl: No me maten, pero estaban advertidos de ese Kid x Maka u.u**

**Funny: si además es una pareja muy linda así todos los reclamos por ese beso me los hacen llegar a mi**

**Sweet: Traje una sorpresa! =D**

**Funny: otra más XD adonde sacamos tantas sorpresas**

**Sweet: Es el mismísimo Taylor lauther *.***

**Black Star: quien es ese tal TAYLOR lautner (celoso XD)**

**Funny: solo es el actor más sexy de Hollywood *_***

**Taylor: ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Sweet: (grito de fans loca y desmayo)  
Funny: estas en nuestro gran cap. operación jirafa**

**Taylor:¿Por qué tú no te desmayas como tu amiga?  
Funny: Porque a mí me interesan más otras personas ( mira de reojo a Black y Kid )  
Soul: Se desmaya siempre¬¬**

**Kid: Ese Taylor es tan simétrico *.***

**Funny: Soul no te pongas celoso además ella ama a otro.**

**Soul : deberás?**

**Funny: claro a ella le gusta...(le tapan la boca.)**

**Soul : esperen un momento y ese niño bonito adonde se fue  
Black: jajajjajaja se fue ya que no pudo soportar mi grandeza  
Funny: bueno algo de razón tiene Black Star**

**Black: gracias por apoyarme Funny(abrazándola y Funny con la emoción se desmaya)  
Funny: No puede ser! (grita tomando aire mientras veía a lo lejos)**

Continuara… xD


	6. Capitulo 5 Buscando a Patty!

_****_**Sweet se reporta!, 9 reviews, voy a llorar de la emoción T.T Gracias por los lindos comentarios, aceptaría criticas ¬¬ xD Perdón por la espera u.u no he tenido tiempo de subir…  
Funny! Se reporta la gran Funny! Gracias por los Reviews se lo agradezco mucho…**_****_

Capítulo 5  
¡A buscar a Patty!  
-General PPV-  
Todos los chicos estaban preparados para ir en busca de la menor de las Thompson pero no podían faltar a clases, en este caso el gran Black Star los cubriría. Lo único que necesitaría pelucas, un par de melones e imaginación, aunque tuviera un cuello ortopédico aun podía correr.  
Soul no había salido de su cuarto durante todo el día pero al final Maka logro convencerlo para ayudarlos a buscar a Patty.  
Todos se colaron por los pasillos, esperando que el profesor Stein no los descubriera pero… ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba ella? Ayer solo habían tres buses per Liz no se fijó cual tomo aunque la elección era tan sencilla. África ¿Motivo? Una palabra "Jirafas"  
_ ¿Están todos?-Pregunto Maka contando uno por uno, estaba Soul depresivo con los brazos sanos, Liz histérica, Kid serio y por ultimo Tsubaki consolando a la mayor de las hermanas. Pronto subieron al bus, aunque aún no podía creer ¿Cómo llego a tal lugar si necesitaban volar para poder cruzar el mar?  
_**-Kid PPV-**_  
_ ¿Nunca han viajado?-Pregunte extrañado.  
_ Nunca.-Me respondieron todos.  
_ ¡Oigan chicos, para viajar tienen que pagar!-Grito un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.- Son veinte billetes cada uno- todos miraron sorprendidos…  
_**-Maka PPV-**_  
Revise mis bolsillos, con suerte tenía la mitad, me pare resignada pero no fui la única, todos estaban a punto de bajarse.  
_Cargue todo a mi cuenta.-Dijo Kid sacando una tarjeta de crédito, nos hizo una señal para que volviéramos o mejor dicho nos ordenó.  
_**-General PPV-**_  
Los chicos se subieron nuevamente y pudieron ver como se alejaban cada vez más del Shibusen, lo extraño que se dirigían al muelle.  
_ ¿Por que nos dirigimos al mar?-Pregunto Liz muy nerviosa. El bus se zambulló bajo el agua como un sumario, cambio de forma y empezó a navegar.  
_Raro…-Susurro Soul saliendo de su depresión.  
_**-En la Escuela (Black Star PPV) -**_  
¿Cómo podía estar el GRAN Black Star con este cuello ortopédico? Además de eso tenía que estar cubriendo a mis amigos, aunque la faldas eran cómodas…  
_Pasaremos asistencia.-Dijo el profesor Stein tomando una pauta. Trague saliva y me prepare para la "Carrera".  
_Death the Kid-Empezó la acción, me puse su disfraz a velocidad luz, claro sin olvidar las tres rayas blancas de su cabello.  
_Presente.  
_Maka Albarn.-Este disfraz me incomodo un poco pero logre ponérmelo a tiempo. Nada vence al DIOS Black Star.  
_Presente.  
_Soul Eater.-Ínsito nadie vence al gran Black Star.  
_Presente.  
_Elizabeth Thompson-Ahora ya sabrán para qué eran los melones.  
_Presente.  
_Patricia Thompson.-Creo que ya empezó a cansarme.  
_ ¡Las vacas dicen oing!-Era lo más coherente que creo que ella habría dicho.  
_Mm… Tsubaki nakatsukasa.-Me apure ya que creo que el DIOS se distrajo al escuchar su nombre.  
_Presente.  
_Black Star.  
_Presente…-Dije exhausto pero creo que me puse los melones y la falda de Maka, creo que no lo habrá notado…  
_**-**__**Stein**__** PPV-**_  
Que idiota es si cree que no note la ausencia de los alumnos, más tarde los castigare, por ahora seguiré viendo esta comedia.  
_ ¡En la clase de hoy disecaremos!  
_**-PPV Maka-**_  
_Llegamos-Dijo el conductor abriendo la puerta para que nosotros bajáramos, cosa que hicimos al instante ¿Tan rápido habíamos llegado?  
_ Nos separaremos en grupos, el que la encuentre primero llama al teléfono de los demás ¿Ok?-Nos dijo Liz caminando hacia cualquier parte con Tsubaki. Me quede sola junto a Soul, él solo caminaba sin rumbo así que lo seguí .Pero ¿Dónde está Kid?  
_**-PPV Kid-**_  
Mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy? Hace un rato estaba al lado de Maka, pero ahora me encuentro sobre... Esto es un mundo perfecto, todo simétricamente colocado pero ¿Por qué huele a quemado?  
_Por ser un cerdo asimétrico serás sacrificado por nuestra tribu-Gritaron unos enanitos simétricos que me estaban a punto de lanzar por un precipicio, pero tienen razón, soy un cerdo asimétrico…  
_**- PPV Maka -  
**__ ¡Soul detente!-Grite pero él ni se inmutaba, era como si quisiera que me fuera, corrí a su lado y lo tome del hombro.- ¿Qué te pasa Soul? Haz estado así desde ayer.  
_Nada-Me respondió frio y distante.-Será mejor que te vayas con Kid.  
_ ¿Ah?  
_ ¿Qué pasa?  
_Dime que sabes dónde estamos.  
_ Si, solamente tenemos que voltear y…  
_ ¡Nos perdimos!  
_ ¡Imposible!  
_**-PPV Kid-**_  
Esto era humillante, ser lanzado por asimétrico, como llegue a tal punto.  
_ ¡Que pase la reina jirafa!  
_Las jirafas hacen Oing- Esa voz e incoherencia era tan conocida que podía saborearlo… ¡Patty!- ¡Kid!  
_Patty por favor dile que me bajen.  
_ Quizás… - Me estaba bromeando seguramente, dio una sonrisa macabra.- Solo si bailas como jirafa.  
_**- Soul PPV-**_  
Perdido, enojado y para más con la chica que puede que ame, eso no es tan malo pero no quiero arruinar todo.  
_ Tener súper poderes no mejora nada.- Dijo Maka sentándose en el piso cansada.- ¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?  
_...-Suspire pesadamente y me senté a su lado.- Discúlpame por actuar como un tonto, por mi culpa estamos perdidos.  
_ Disculpas aceptadas.-Dijo ella con un tono infantil, cosa que me hizo creo que sonrojar.- Creo que deberíamos buscar como volver ¿No?  
_Si.-Tome de la mano a Maka y la guie por la derecha, echa se detuvo abruptamente.- ¿Ah?  
_ Soul, es por el otro lado, estoy segura.-Me tiro hacia el lado contrario pero yo la empuje hacia el otro.- ¡Es por aquí!  
_ ¡No, es por el otro lado!-Empezamos a gritar.  
_¡Te digo que por la izquierda llegaremos!  
Seguimos así por un buen rato, lo extraño es que disfrutaba verla enojada, no sé cómo me llegue a enamorar tan rápido. ¿Lo admití?  
_**-Tsubaki PPV-  
**_Íbamos buscando tranquilamente pero no me dejaba de preguntarme ¿Cómo estaba Black? Me hacían faltas sus llamadas de atención donde gritaba como loco su nombre.  
_ ¡Tsubaki mira!-Salí de mi nube para ver una cómica escena donde Soul y Maka estaban tomados de la mano y se gritaban el uno al otro.  
_ ¡Derecha!-Gritaba Soul y forcejeaba hacia su lado.  
_ ¡Izquierda!-Gritaba por otra parte Maka tratando de llevarlo hacia otro lado.  
_ ¡Derecha!-Parecían no tener fin.  
_ ¡Izquierda!-En ese momento Maka tiro de Soul tan fuerte que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron uno encima del otro.  
_Escondámonos en los arbustos, esto se pondrá bueno!  
_**-Maka PPV-**_  
_ ¡Auch!-Me queje al caer, sentí una respiración cerca de mi cuello, me dio un pequeño escalofríos y me decidí a abrí los ojos. Mis mejillas ardían.-So…Soul…  
_ ¡Ma…Ma…Maka!-Dijo él levantando su rostro para ver su mirada carmesí al igual que sus mejillas.  
_Lo…lo…siento-Me avergoncé, Soul estaba en shock, en realidad los dos lo estábamos. Sentí como se acercaba poco a poco a mi cara pero sentimos algo en los arbustos.  
_Jijiji-Eran Liz y Tsubaki que nos espiaban y reían maliciosamente, nos paramos al instante totalmente rojos. Nos miraban pícaramente pero para salvar el día apareció Kid vestido de jirafa, como diría él totalmente simétrica y Patty que cantaba y danzaba alegre.  
_ ¿Ah?-Dijimos al unísono todos extrañados, Liz salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermana.  
_ ¡Nunca me hagas caso Patty!-Lloraba a mares Liz, los demás miramos a Kid.  
_ No pregunten…  
_**-General PPV-**_  
Todos subieron nuevamente al autobús para volver a su querida escuela donde serían castigados de por vida, Soul y Maka no hablaron en todo el camino, con nadie, para la desgracia de ellos (O como yo llamo "Magia") estaban llenos todos los asientos, quedaba uno que tuvieron que compartir.  
_ ¡Llegamos!-Grito Liz abrazando el piso apenas se bajó.  
_ ¿Soul me dejarías pasar?-Dijo sonrojada la joven de ojos jade con las mejillas con tonalidad rojiza.  
_ ¡Claro!- Se paró totalmente rojo dándole la pasada.  
Apenas todos bajaron decidieron volver a sus respectivos cuartos pero algo les dio escalofríos.  
_ ¡Aquí los quería pillar!-Se voltearon y pudieron ver a Black vestido en combinación de Maka, Tsubaki y Kid, que llegaba con el profesor Stein.- ¿Así que fueron a dar un paseo?  
_ ¡El gran Black Star los cubrió como querían!-Todos lo miraron asesinamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me extrañaron en África?  
Para contar lo que paso después sobran palabras… Un largo castigo frente a los videos a los que los estudiantes llamaban Escalibar.  
_**-Fin del capítulo-  
**_**Espero que les haya gustado (Sweet), me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, espero que sigan la historia ^^ =D**


	7. Capitulo 6, Esa extraña chica

_Holaaa! Aquí Sweet, perdón por la demora u.u pero ustedes saben que la escuela… T.T Además también empezamos tres fic mas entonces es poco el tiempo que nos queda. Mándenle saluditos a Funny, tiene la garganta muy mal u.u  
Espero que lo disfruten. =D  
__**  
**__** Capitulo 6  
Esa extraña chica**__  
_-Kid POV-  
-Flash back-  
Tenia cinco años, era el primer día de clases, mi padre nunca me ha podido llevar él mismo, siempre trabaja y no tiene tiempo para mí... Odio que todos me miren raro por ser hijo del director del Shibusen, nadie quiere jugar conmigo y como si me importara…  
Una chica de mi misma edad de cabello lila apareció temblorosa, no quería entrar en la sala porque un chico de cabello negro con una cruz en la cara la molestaba.  
_No se lidiar con nuevos amigos.-Dijo la chica pero el otro la empujaba y tiraba el cabello.- ¡No me molestes Ragnarok!  
_ Pero solo quiero saber si eres niña o niño.-Dijo el chico tratando de subir su vestido negro, me aproxime a ellos y le di un golpe en toda la cara.- ¡Oye tú!¿Porque me golpeaste?  
_No se trata así a una dama-El chico se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.- ¡Hola soy Kid!  
_ Chro…Chrona.-Tartamudeo creo que un poco sonrojada, no le di importancia y vi algo que me horrorizo.  
_ ¡Tu cabello no es simétrico!-Ella vio l piso triste ¿Acaso la lastime?-Pero deberías dejarlo largo, te verías muy linda.  
_No…No se…Li…Lidiar con halagos…-Tartamudeo nuevamente, de pronto una voz que me causo escalofríos la empezó a llamar, se escondió detrás de mí asustada.  
_ ¿Qué te pasa Chrona?-Pregunte viéndola a los ojos.  
_Prome…prométeme que me vendrás a ver todos los días.-Dijo temblorosa, la mire confundido pero acepte definitivamente.  
_ ¡Lo prometo!-De pronto el mismo muchacho volvió junto a una mujer rubia, que debía ser su madre la jalaron para que se alejara, lo último que vi de ella fue como salía por la puerta…  
Todos los días volvía, aunque no era obligación para el hijo de Shinigami pero ella nunca volvió…  
-Fin Flash Back-  
No puedo dejar de recordar eso, sucedió hace años, ella me mintió, además éramos niños…  
Mejor voy a estirar las piernas y respirar aire fresco, me hace falta, el castigo con esos videos del tal "Excalibur" me hizo mal.  
-En otro lugar (Departamento de Soul y Maka) Maka POV-  
Nunca en mi vida había sido castigada, fue lo peor de la vida, lo único que hacia ese tipo (Excalibur) era cantar una canción y hablar sobre su leyenda sin sentido. Por lo menos creo que Soul está bien…  
_Excalibur…-Hablaba como Zombi mi querido compañero, definitivamente retiro lo dicho.-Lo odio…  
_Soul ¿Te sientes bien?  
_Excalibur…  
_Lo tomare como un no.-Alcé mi fiel libro.-Sino lo estás creo que tendré que…  
_ ¡No! No es necesario, ya volví.-Dijo asustado.-Gracias, creo que ya veía la luz jeje.  
_ ¡Llego el gran Black Star para invitar a mi amigo a una gran fiesta!-Grito el tan poco modesto Black que echo abajo la puerta.  
_ ¿Sabes que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de pasar cierto?-Dije sin ser escuchada.  
_Hola Black ¿Cómo estas después del castigo?-Pregunto Soul poniendo la puerta en su lugar nuevamente, estábamos acostumbrados ya que yo normalmente era la que hacia eso.  
_ ¡Mejor, pero nada que una fiesta no pueda mejorar!- Dijo emocionado corriendo alrededor de todo el lugar, coloque mi libro en su camino haciendo que su cabeza chocara con él cayendo al piso.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Maka?  
_ Mareas mucho.- Conteste.  
_ ¿Qué dices amigo, iras? Sera genial atraer la atención con el Gran Black Star- Insistió alardeando como siempre.  
_ ¿Puedo ir Maka?- Me dijo infantilmente Soul, con ojos de cachorro que pedían un sí a gritos.  
_Claro…-Los dos se fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible, son como pequeños con un juguete nuevo.  
-En patio de la escuela, Kid POV-  
¿Cómo Patty fue nombrada reina de la simetría y no a mí? Da lo mismo en estos momentos, cualquier persona normal no soportaría ese castigo… Era raro que en un día domingo todo este lleno de alumnos, me aproxime al carrito de helados para poder comprar uno totalmente simétrico pero algo atrajo mi atención… Vi a una chica de cabello lila, bien desarrollada que me veía atentamente, se me hacía familiar, muy familiar. ¡Es ella!  
¡Chrona!  
Es imposible hace mucho que nunca más la vi, no debo hacerme ilusiones. No pude dejar de notar que su cabello era más largo que cuando la conocí, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y su rumbo era hacia… ¡La escuela infantil abandonado! La seguí sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Sera un sueño?¿O quizás el castigo me hizo peor de lo que me imagina?  
Llegue…  
El lugar parecía abandonado, aún tenía unos cuantos dibujos y muñecos de felpa de mis antiguos compañeros. También había marcas evidentes de cuando Black Star choco con la puerta cuando descubrió sus poderes, al igual cuando yo arregle todo el techo con mis crayones más perfectamente. Voltee para disfrutar nuevamente de los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente y la vi.  
_Lo siento Kid…-Senti un golpe en mi cabeza que me hizo ver todo negro…¿Qué estaba pasando?  
-Horas después (Departamento de Soul y Maka) Maka POV-  
Son las cuatro de la mañana y Soul no llega, no he podido dormir ni un solo minuto por pensar en él. Sentí golpes en la puerta, por fin llego, pero se escuchaba como trataba de insertar la llave sin lograrlo.  
_ ¡Maka!-Grito, fui abrirle rápidamente sacando un lindo sartén de cocina.-¡Ábreme!  
Abrí y pude notar un fuerte olor a alcohol, por otra parte Soul se tambaleaba de un lado a otro entrando.  
_ ¿Porque llegas tan tarde?-Cuestione escondiendo detrás de mi espalda el "arma".  
_ ¡Maka eras tan linda!-Mis mejillas se sintieron calientes, retrocedí un paso y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza.  
_ No mientas idiota-Él se paró instantáneamente y quedo al frente de mi rostro, lo único que hice fue cerrar la puerta en su nariz.- ¡Estúpido, eso te enseñara a no llegar a esta hora y para más borracho!  
Nota: No dejar ir a Soul a una fiesta con Black Star.  
Me pregunto, si Soul está en este estado ¿Cómo estará Black Star?  
-En el salón de clases, General POV-  
_ ¡Bulla! ¡El gran Black Star está aquí para salvar a estas sillas de su opaca vida!-Dijo un chico de cabello azul, desnudo con una botella en mano.  
Lo único que se ve por venir es la palabra "Castigo"…  
-Fin del capítulo-

_Muy corto cierto? El próximo será más largo, espero u.u ….  
No me maten pliese por la demora xD  
Preguntas:  
¿Qué ocurrirá con Kid?  
¿Soul estará vivo después de ese golpe?  
Y la más importante es que ¿Black vivirá a él castigo?  
Se despide Sweet girl…  
_


	8. Capitulo 7 Caos en Death City?

_Sweet : Hola!, este me quedo más largo =D Perdón la demora pero no encontraba la inspiración y Funny me contagio por MSN ¬¬  
Gracias a todos los reviews ^^ Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
__Funny: si esperemos que se de su agrado oye! como que yo te contagio el refriado porque de todo me culpan ahora me van a culpar de que descubrí América o que xD así Lucy me dejaste como pervertida que coool XD_

Capítulo 7  
Problemas en Death City.  
-General POV-  
Todo está en calma en el Shibusen, aunque era notoria la ausencia de uno de los estudiantes, Death The Kid, nadie sabía dónde estaba desde el día de ayer.  
Muchos habían llegado de una gran fiesta y digamos que no regresaron en buen estado…  
_Mi cabeza…-Se quejó un muchacho de blanco levantándose de la puerta de su supuesto departamento, se sobo la nariz y entro para descansar un poco.  
_ ¿Aprendiste la lección?-Grito enojada su compañera con cara de no haber dormido nada y un sartén en la mano, él solo miraba confundido.  
_ ¿De qué lección hablas? ¿Porque tengo un moretón en la frente?-Empezó a preguntar Soul.- ¡Apuesto que tú me golpeaste Planita!  
_ Y yo que iba a controlar mi ira…-Afirmo bien el objeto de su mano y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-  
Era hora de clases, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave impidiendo el paso de los alumnos ¿Quién estaría adentro? Soul y Maka recién llegando abrieron paso entre toda la gente.  
_Buenos días Maka- Sonrió Tsubaki, al ver el estado de Soul ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar.  
_Hola Tsubaki.-Saludo la portadora de la gran fuerza.- ¿Qué ocurre?  
_Nadie sabe…Lo peor es que Black no llego anoche.-Se preocupó la de cabello azabache.  
_Ahora que me acuerdo yo me fui antes de Black de la fiesta…-Dijo Soul tratando de recordar, Tsubaki cambio de preocupación a un furia.  
_ ¡¿Que fueron a una fiesta?- Grito la muchacha.-¡ Black me dijo que irían a la biblioteca!  
_Perdón si te digo esto Tsubaki pero creo que fuiste un poquitín ingenua-Dijo Maka, se paró frente a la puerta.-Despejen la zona.  
_ ¿Qué harás?-Dijo con un poco de miedo el de mirada carmesí, temiendo que sacara la puerta y lo golpeara nuevamente.  
_Derribare la puerta.-Seguido de eso con un solo dedo lanzo la puerta lejos, para poder ver a un chico de cabello azul ¿Desnudo? Bailando y con una botella de alcohol en la mano, la rubia tapo su vista avergonzada.  
_ Creo que se le pasó la mano…-Susurro Soul en respecto a Black Star.  
_ ¡Tú!-Grito totalmente cambiada la compañera del borracho chico, se acercó con fuertes pasos.- ¡Black Star baja del techo!  
_ ¡No, yo merezco estar a esta altura por mi supremacía!-Se tambaleo en el candelabro donde antes Maka colgó de cabezas.-¡No me llaman el gran Black Star por nada!  
_Nadie te llama así -Dijeron al unísono todos los alumnos sentándose en sus respectivos puestos.  
_ ¡Tonterías!-Grito, de repente sintió la necesidad de esquivar objetos que se dirigían a él a gran velocidad haciéndolo casi caer.  
_ ¿Podrías ser tan decente de colocarte algo encima?-Grito Maka lanzando un escritorio tan fácilmente como un avión de papel.  
_Déjamelo a mí…-Se calmó Tsubaki, hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos, seguido de eso las ramas de los arboles atravesaron las ventanas atrapando al chico.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Apareció el profesor Stein con su tan "Espectacular" entrada, vio a una Tsubaki furiosa, un Black Star ¿Desnudo?, una Maka lanzando cosas y un Soul lleno de moretones.-¡Ustedes cuatro a la oficina del director!  
-Maka POV-  
Excelente, por fin conocería al director de la escuela y me castigara, todo por culpa de ese idiota de Black Star.  
-Soul POV-  
¿Y yo que hice? Ni siquiera participe en la pelea… Esto no es nada cool. ¡Maldito Black!  
-Tsubaki POV-  
Creo que no debí hacer eso… No debo enojarme tanto la próxima vez pero sí que me saco de mis casillas ese Black… ¡Arg!  
-Black POV-  
No sé por qué razón me siento insultado… Da igual, deben estar alabando mi grandeza.  
-General POV-  
Los cuatro retenidos se dirigían a paso lento a su ¿Fin? Tocaron la puerta, unos más seguros que otros, Soul y Black ya sabían de sobra como era la oficina, mientras que las otras dos chicas nunca habían conocido ese lugar.  
_ Black, haznos el lindo de favor de colocarte ropa.-Dijo Maka mostrando su "Pequeño" libro.  
_ ¿Acaso te intimida mi GRAN cuerpo?-Grito como siempre el de cabellos azules, de la nada se abrió la puerta y pudieron entrar, el paisaje era lúgubre, honestamente asustaba.  
_ Soul ¿Cómo es Shinigami Sama?-Susurro Maka.  
_Atemorizante.-Mintió el de cabello Blanco causando más nerviosismo a la muchacha, una sombra se aproximó a ellos causando que Maka se aferrara a su compañero.  
_ ¡Hola, olitas alumnos!-Saludo un hombre, vestía de negro, sus manos eran el triple de su cara, la cual era una máscara. -¿Qué los trae por aquí? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué usted se encuentra desnudo?  
_ ¡Para que vean el gran cuerpo de él enormísimo Black Star!-Grito el chico subiéndose al escritorio.  
_ ¡Shinigami Chop!-Lo golpeo el director dejándolo en el piso adolorido.  
_Se me hace muy familiar eso…-Dijo sarcástico Soul mirando a la rubia de coletas, la que solo limito a amenazarlo con la vista.  
_ Cambiando el tema Stein me ha dicho ciertas cosas…- Se sentó en su escritorio ¿Serio? Los chicos ya veían nuevamente su castigo, bajaron las cabezas resignadas y listas para enfrentarlo.-Mi hijo a desaparecido… Los he llamado para que investiguen.  
_ ¡Yo no fui!-Lloriqueo el joven de cabello celeste arrodillado ante el superior, todos lo miraron avergonzados.  
_Black, no nos están regañando…-Susurro Soul hacia su amigo.  
_ ¿Ah? ¡Entonces hablo de mi grandeza!-Afirmo el desnudo Chico que fue golpeado nuevamente pero por Maka.  
_ Ustedes son los mejores amigos de mi hijo, o eso me ha contado él. Hemos recibido señales de poderes oscuros en Death City y sospecho que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Kid-Dijo Shinigami aún más serio- ¿Aceptaran la misión?  
_ ¡Claro!-Dijeron a coro los alumnos.  
-Maka POV-  
¿Secuestraron a Kid? Tenemos que hacer todo para salvarlo, desde hoy empezamos a espiar a las personas sospechosas y no como ninjas según Black Star, que aún no ha sido tan decente de colocarse algo.  
Al salir de la oficina todos estábamos deprimidos por la falta de nuestro "Simétrico" amigo, a lo lejos pudimos distinguir a las gemelas Thompson en el mismo estado que nosotros, era claro que Shinigami Sama les conto antes ya que eran casi como hermanos, hasta Patty estaba triste… Nos acercamos a ellas y Liz al instante noto que Black…Ustedes ya saben.  
_ ¡Imbécil, ponte algo de ropa!-Solo les diré que quedo pegado a la pared, ya perdí la cuenta de todos los golpes que ha tenido hoy, una mesa, un asiento, una maceta, Tsubaki, Shinigami, mi libro y para terminar Liz.  
_ ¿Ya lo saben?-Pregunto Tsubaki.  
_Si… Nos enteramos en la mañana…-Dijo apenada Liz.  
¿Pero quién y por cual razón lo hizo? Eso era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza…  
-General POV-  
Los chicos caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del Shibusen, atentos a cada situación, aunque uno de ellos era muy terco y no se vestía, estaban tomando la misma atención de siempre, o eso pareciese. ¿Dónde está Kid?  
-Otro Lugar-  
-Kid POV-  
_Mi cabeza…-Desperté lentamente, tenía cadenas en las manos y no podía moverme ¿Dónde estoy? Observe bien el ambiente, era una especie de prisión, musgosa y asimétrica. Lo último que recuerdo fue… ¡Chrona! Ella estaba en la escuela infantil y luego alguien me golpeo habiendo que perdiera la conciencia.  
_Ho…Hola Kid…-Entro Chrona tímidamente, había cambiado mucho…Era toda una mujer… ¿¡Kid que estás pensando! Se paró frente a mí y me miro de pies a cabeza.-Ha…Haz crecido mucho…  
_ ¿Porque estoy aquí?-Ella me miro apenada.- ¡Dime!  
_Veo que nuestro invitado ha despertado.-De la nada apareció una mujer rubia parecida a Chrona, pero algo me decía que no se parecían en nada.- ¿Dormiste bien?  
_ Dime la razón por cual estoy aquí.-Dije frio tratando de zafarme de las cadenas, sentí como me daban una descarga eléctrica que me hizo parar.  
_Inténtalo nuevamente si quieres morir.-La mujer le dio una señal a Chrona que en un parpadear se transformó en una copia exacta de mí.  
_Lo…Lo…Lamento.-Se disculpó dándome la espalda  
_Ahora ve al Shibusen-Ordeno por último la rubia ¿Acaso me sustituirían? Por favor amigos, dense cuenta que ese no soy yo…

-Shibusen-  
-General POV-  
_Excalibur, Excalibur from United Kingdom, im locking for her, im going to California…  
__¡Por favor sálvenme!-Gritaba desesperado Black Star que se encontraba atado a la silla y con un video de tortura. Sin duda estar desnudo todo el día le costó mucho…  
-Fin del capitulo-  
_*Sweet: Hola! espero que les haya gustado el cap! =D y no me ahorquen¬¬ - Señala a Lucy._

_*Funny: ni tampoco que me traten un poco de pervertida -ve a Lucy_

_*Black: o. O-cara de zombi._

_*Sweet: Creo que no vivió al castigo jeje_

_*Funny: de que castigo hablas ese es el paraíso para mí! excalibur excalibur!_

_*-empieza a cantar como loca _

_*Black: Paren a esa bestia!- grita como loco_

_*Sweet: Como vemos quedo más que traumado jeje_

_*Funny: escalibar-canta a todo pulmón y abriéndose de piernas XD-eso fue divertido que tal si la canto otra vez!_

_*Sweet: - Le pone una venda en la boca a Funny con un súper pegamento.- Ahora el cap. quedo más largo =D Espero que no me tiren tomatazos si no les gusta T.T_

_*Funny: -se saca la venda con todas sus fuerzas-hayyyyy! Mi boquita mi boquita T_T bueno espero que le haya gustado y dejen reviews nos lo merecemos ¿No? y eso de Black desnudo no se lo merece-derrame nasal._

_*Sweet: Nos despedimos! Bye!_

_*Black: escalibar-como zombi_

_*Funny: deberás escalibar-se pone a cantar nuevamente_

_*Sweet: Aun no sé porque me llaman Taiga - la manda a volar con una patada voladora- Adiós!_

_*Funny: adiós lo vemos a la próxima! Huy veo mi casa desde aquí!_

_*Sweet: Dubidubidubadubidubiduba Agente Sweet! - Canta_

_*black: exacaliburO.o_


	9. Capitulo 8 Chrona oo

_Funny: hola amigos como estan? -totalmente somnolienta_

_*Sweet: ¬¬_

_*funny: que te pasa amiga del alma_

_*Sweet: ¬¬_

_*funny: sera por el pequeño retraso del fic? jeje  
*Sweet: ¿Tu qué crees?_

_*funny:bueno que en un ovni entro por la ventana y que baila en chacha_

_*Sweet: Recordatorio, no dejar a cargo escribir a Funny ¬¬_

_*funny: recordatorio la naranjas con el jugo d elimon no saben bien_

_*Sweet: Cambia el tema no más ¬¬_

_*funny: de verdad sabe fetido convinado ._

_*Sweet: Como la elegantisima (Una planta muy linda) con limon y sal : P_

_*funny: a mi me dicen rara pero para apoyarte sweet si sab emuy bien esa planta_

_*Sweet: Tu comiste ayer ¿No recuerdas el documental xD? sabia pesimo, creo que nos desbiamos del tema jeje espero que les guste, perdon por la demora!_

_*funny: fueron culpa de loa ovnis disfrutenlo_

_y disculpen a los ovnis_

_*Sweet: Hpm... mejor dicho a Funny ..._

Capítulo 8  
Chrona  
-General POV-  
Era un día nublado y con pocos ánimos, los chicos no habían logrado nada, Lo único que hacían era ver la "educativa" disección que Stein le hacía a un animal de especie dudosa…  
_Me pregunto cómo serás por dentro amiguito…-Dijo para sí mismo Stein en forma escalofriante.  
De repente algo interrumpió el silencio que se había acumulado, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al joven de cabello negro y ojos ámbares, todos miraron sorprendidos pero los más impresionados fueron Liz, Maka, Soul y Tsubaki.  
_Vo…Volví Chicos-Dijo tembloroso "Kid" tratando de actuar como tal al ver que los muchachos corrían hacia él se cubrió con los brazos para no ser atacado como creía.- ¡No me hagan daño!  
_ ¿Ah? ¿Kid dónde has estado?-Se preocupó Liz- Pensamos que te había pasado algo grave…Pero estas en buen estado.  
_Es…Es que yo… ¿Estuve dando un paseo?-Tartamudeaba el desaparecido chico muy nervioso.  
_ Lo bueno que estas bien – Sonrió Tsubaki- ¿No es así Black?  
_Mm… ¿Seguro que eres tu Kid? Estas muy raro-Comento Black Star.  
_ ¿Po…Por…Por que? ¿Viejo?-Pregunto el muchacho nervioso -Estoy perfecto.  
_No seas tonto, acuérdate que estuvo en la intemperie por muchas horas, podría estar enfermo o algo.-Lo defendió Maka causando enojo en el albino.  
_ ¡Tenemos que ir a avisarle a Shinigami Sama!-Dijo Liz animada.  
_No…No creen que el profesor se moleste y nos regañe…-Dijo tímido Kid jugando con sus dedos.  
_No creo que note que nos fuimos, esta tan preocupado de ese animal que ni cuenta se dará.- Señalo la rubia de coletas a un maestro todo manchado de los fluidos del animal y emocionado investigando.-Asco…  
-Chrona POV-  
Lo siento Kid… Nunca pensé que serias tú el hijo de Shinigami, el chico que yo conocí de niña y me defendió, soy una ingrata. Ahora estoy pasándome por ti, no creo poder lograr mi misión…  
Lo único que quiero es morir, quitarme la carga que mi madre aumenta momento a momento.  
_ ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡No vuelvas a irte así!- Un ¿Humano? Me abrazo agitándome en el aire.- ¡Como extrañe ver esas tres rayas!  
_ ¡No le diga eso! Va a llorar media hora por no ser "Simétrico"-Suplico la chica rubia alta tratando de taparme los oídos ¿Qué es Simétrico?  
_No se preocupen… Lo supere.-Todos me miraron asombrados, creo que me equivoque de respuesta.  
_Vaya, maduro…-Dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco sorprendido.- Ya era hora.  
-Black POV-  
Ese no es Kid, lo conozco muy bien y ese es un impostor.  
_ ¡Hey!-Escuche decir en un pasillo solitario, no había nadie adentro pero algo me hizo entrar.-¡Por aquí!  
_ ¿Patty? No te reconocí sin decir algo incoherente.-Bromee, era cierto nunca paraba de reír o jugar, en estos momentos se encontraba seria ¿Para qué me necesitaría?  
_Yo tampoco te reconocí sin alabarte a ti mismo – Bromeo ella, era verdad, no he nombrado mi grandeza desde la mañana.- ¿También sospechas de Kid?  
_ ¿A qué viene ese tema?-Pregunte- Solo he notado que ha estado muy raro desde que llego, no nos ha querido contar donde fue y actúa como si nunca hubiera conocido al GRAN Black Star.  
_Si… Tengo un plan pero nadie me cree ¿Me ayudarías tú?-Dijo algo nerviosa, creo que la asombre con mi presencia.  
_ ¡Claro!  
-General POV-  
Todo estaba normal, aunque el chico de tres rayas actuaba muy miedoso y tímido, sus amigo trataban de sacarle la información sobre donde estuvo pero nada…  
Por otro lado Black y Patty investigaban arduamente a escondidas.  
_ Patty sigámoslo…-Susurro el chico de cabello azul vestido de negro como espía.  
_Y yo creía que era la infantil.-Se rio la joven imitándolo  
_Hola ¿Qué hacen?-Apareció de repente Maka asustándolos- ¿Por qué tan camuflados?  
_ Es…Es que…-Trataba de pensar algo la menor de las hermanas pero nada le venía a la cabeza- …  
_ ¡Estamos en una cita secreta! Patty cayó rendida bajo mi grandeza.-Dijo Black causando un leve sonrojo en Patty.  
_ ¿Cita? ¿Los dos? ¡Nunca me lo imagine!-Maka estaba totalmente convencida-¡Adiós chicos, me tengo que ir, suerte con lo suyo!  
Ambos suspiraron aliviados.  
-Maka POV-  
¿Patty y Black? No se lo tengo que decir a Tsubaki, de hace tiempo he notado que ha estado enamorada de Black pero ese idiota no se da cuenta… Pobre.  
Llegando al dulce hogar me encontré con mi adormilado compañero escuchando música en el sillón, trate de despertarlo delicadamente pero se me paso la mano… Un sillón quedo pegado en la pared con un medio inconsciente Soul. ¿Ups?  
_ ¿Por qué mi compañera tuvo que tener súper fuerza? ¿No pudo…No sé, tener un poder menos destructivo?-Se decía a sí mismo, se levantó como pudo y se sobo la cabeza.- ¿Dónde estabas?  
_Salí a dar un paseo… Me encontré con Patty y Black.- ¡No debí decir eso!  
_ ¿En una cita?  
_ ¡No le digas a nadie!  
_Ok… -Tomo el teléfono celular y empezó a escribir, hizo un mueca de aprobación y lo dejo.-Listo enviado mensaje a todo el Shibusen.  
_ ¡Que!-Grito furiosa-¡Me la pagaras!  
_ ¡Ja! Que miedo me da… ¡No Maka, no con la nevera!-Eso debió doler, pero lo tenía bien merecido.  
-Chrona POV-  
Me escabullí lentamente del Shibusen para lograr volver a mi "Lindo" hogar, pero lo que me tenía preocupada era Kid, al llegar me encontré con Medusa, mi madre que tanto odio.  
_Madre ya puedes atacar Death City, todo sale a la perfección… ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?-Dije fría, no sé cómo logre sacar ese tono de voz…  
_Claro, pero será cuando tu cumplas con lo tuyo.  
-Tsubaki POV-  
¡Qué bien! Ya fui de compras para prepararle un delicioso almuerzo a Black, escuche mi teléfono sonar ¿Un mensaje? Lo revise y no pude creerlo…  
"Black y Patty están saliendo, pasen la voz"  
Lo solté todo lo que tenía en las manos, estaba en shock.

¡Cómo era posible black y patty juntos! Esto debía ser una broma, si con suerte se intercambian dos palabras por día. Definitivamente tenia que averiguar la verdad.

-Patty POV-

Todos nos miraban raro, a mí y a Black. No sabía porque, pero que mas daba, habían dos cosas muy importantes que teníamos que descubrir uno, saber quien es el suplantador y dos torcerle el cuello a algo.

-Black POV- 

Hoy me siento el más Big, nunca nada, repito, nunca nada arruinaría este momento.

De pronto mi Gran teléfono celular empezó a sonar, raro fue que al mismo tiempo que el de Patty.

"Black y Patty están saliendo, pasen la voz"

_ ¡Quien escribió, esto juro que me la pagara!-Grite furioso mientras que ella estaba en shock.

-General POV—

-¡El que escribió esto quedara sin cuello, lo juramos!-Dijeron unisonó Patty y Black.

Seguido de esto los dos chicos salieron a busca del o la culpable olvidándose de su misión.

-Chrona POV—

Qué bueno que se me ocurrido la idea de empezar esa cadena de mensajes, ahora sus amigos estarán ocupados buscando al culpable.  
_ ¡Hey tonta, no pienses en tu novio ahora!-Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, era Ragnarok-Tanto tiempo debilucha ¿Cómo estás?

_ ¿Cómo me reconociste?-Pregunte confundida, se suponía que tendría que vigilar a Kid, además siempre que está conmigo me molesta, espero que se vaya luego... Lo quiero pero me irrita.

_Fácil reconocería a mi hermana gemela adonde sea, así casi se me olvida hoy en la tarde quedas libre de usar esa espantosa apariencia.  
Si, somos hermanos gemelos, aunque no nos parecemos en nada…

_ Entonces… Esta tarde le van a quitar el alma a Kid.-Pobrecito después de eso va a ser como un zombie asiendo la voluntad de mi madre si tan solo podría a ser algo...

-Kid POV-  
Como me pasa esto a mi está bien resisto la tortura de los choques eléctricos, de no comer, de andar nada más que con bóxers pero estar en una habitación totalmente asimétrica ya era el colmo.  
_ ¡Hey pervertida! Voltea de una vez al menos unos ciento ochenta grados ese esqueleto ¡por favor!-Le implore a mi captora.  
_Descuida muy pronto ya no será necesario…  
-Soul POV-  
Mi cabeza…  
Recordatorio: Nunca enfurecer a una chica con súper fuerza otra vez en toda tu vida  
¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy atado a la pared?  
_ ¡Soul Eater!-Eran Maka, Black y Patty muy enojados.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre chicos?-Dije tratando de sonar calmado aunque estaba nervioso.- ¿Qué con esas caras?  
_ ¡Tú!-Grito Maka  
_ ¡Enviaste!-Grito esta vez Patty.  
_ ¡El mensaje!-Ahora fue Black…  
¿Yo envié qué? De que rayos hablaban esperen un momento dijeron mensaje… Ups se me había olvidado la cadena jejeje- Reí con extremo nerviosismo.  
_Creo que lo siento…  
-Patty POV—  
_Un lo siento no te salvara-Acomode mi puño que hicieron un sonoro sonido de mis lindos huesos y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a atacarlo convertida en cada animal que se me ocurriera en mi mente.  
-Maka POV-  
Yo y Black estábamos impactados, si yo tengo la súper fuerza… ¿Dónde queda la manera brutal que le pegaba Patty al pobre de Soul? ¡Esperen! ¿Dije pobre? Él se lo merece... Pero el pobre está siendo golpeado muy duro, además no debe ser nada bonito que un oso panda te haga un llave al puro estilo de la lucha libre ¿no?  
-Chrona-  
_Hermano… ¿tu aun quieres a nuestra madrastra, cierto?-Le pregunte sin pensarlo, hace tiempo que el no hablaba de ella, desde que la muy maldita le robo un poco de su poder por no hacer todo lo que le ordeno…  
_No Chrona para nada, más bien si tuviera la posibilidad de matarla con mis propios manos lo haría-Apretó los puños con desagrado, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y toco su marca en el cuello donde antes ella le había sacado esa parte de poder.  
_Yo también pienso lo mismo a veces-Mire a Ragnarok con una leve sonrisa, extrañaba los momentos donde hablábamos así.  
_Bueno, parece que me tengo que ir, nos vemos Chrona- Se acercó a despedirse como cuando era pequeña, con su típico beso en la frente.- Cuídate debilucha.  
_ ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte jovencito!- De repente apareció Shinigami, parece que había escuchado toda la conversación –Ustedes dos se van conmigo a dirección, si saben lo que les conviene.  
_ ¿Quién te crees para ordenarme veterano cabeza de calaverita de azúcar? ¡Homosexual, raro que se esconde detrás de ese disfraz de feria barata!-Respondió Ragnarok muy enojado. Pero él no sabía en el lio que se había metido con esas palabras.  
_ ¡Shinigami shop!-Lo golpeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente, después me vio amenazadoramente, o eso me imagine, la máscara no mostraba mucho que digamos-¿Tu vienes o quieres correr la misma suerte que tu hermano?  
Trague saliva y me digne a responder-No… Yo voy con usted.  
-General POV-  
Shinigami se marchaba con los dos muchachos uno inconsciente y otra totalmente atemorizada, ya todo había sido descubierto pensaba Chrona.  
En otro lugar se encontraban Black, Maka y Soul cubiertos de arañazos por los diversos animales en los que se transformó Patty, casi no viven para contarla.  
Menos mal que Patty se distrajo con Blair y empezó a jugar con ella…  
_Miau, Miau, Miau-Decial la rubia feliz actuando como un gato, cada momento se transformaba en un gato distinto.  
_ ¿Sabrá que puedo hablar?-Dijo la gatita moviendo la cola.  
-Medusa POV-  
_Al fin serás mío, pequeño Shinigami- Dije un tanto maliciosa, mire a el chico que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una de mis serpientes salió de mi brazo y empezó a succionar su poder, no tan solo eso sino su…  
Alma.  
-Kid POV-  
¿Dónde estoy? Todo está negro ¿Qué me hizo esa maldita mujer?  
Como quisiera estar de vuelta en mi hogar, con mis amigos y mi padre…  
**-Fin del capítulo ocho-**  
_Sweet:Holaaa! ¿Qué tal estuvo?_

*funny: espero que le haya gustado la parte de raganarok y shinigami XD

_*Sweet:Yo mori de risa xD Cualquier queja a Funny =D _

_*Te quiero amiga XD_

*funny: si quieres me apedrean ok XD

_*Sweet: Recuerden que, a los amantes de fairy tail, estamos escribiendo uno llamado invacion si quieren leerlo ^^_

_*Sweet: Sera que nosotras lo creamos ? Genia xD_

*funny: lo sabia! o no lo sabia! XD

_*Sweet: Si quieren un reviews no estaria mal ..._

*funny: si dejen un review porfis!

*hasta me pueden retar por hay por mi atraso eso si en mi defensa

*me regalaron cap de naruto y entomces los vi sin contar los de bleach... asi que soy inocente!

_*Sweet: Mm...Pero eso fue dos semanas despues que te dijiera que continuaras hasta donde llegue xD_

_*No hay escusas xD_

_*estas rodeada..._

_*¡POR ZOMBIES!_

_*Eh?_

_*noxD_

*funny: y la loca soy yo XD

_*Sweet: Adios a todos ^^_

*funny: sayonara

*dejen review!


	10. Capitulo 9 Ataque al shibusen

Funny-girl: pensaron que se hiban a librar del fic muahahah muy equivocados ! XD desde octubre del año pasado no actualizamos pero son detalles o3o XD o no pero prometemos mas bien prometo ya que me toca el proximo capitulo ya que en este solo puse un poco de mi cosecha bueno que sera actualisado la proxima semana esperen pero debo hacer el segundo capitulo de ¿vernguenza?... y de Soul eater en facebook ... etto prometo que en dos semanas actualisare ^^U bueno disfruten el asimetrico capitulo 9! (sweet no esta conectada asi que no dejaran dialogo de principio ni tampoco de fin u.u)

**Luchando contra la oscuridad  
Capitulo 9**

-Kid POV-

Mi vista esta borrosa ¿Hace cuanto que estoy así?

Apenas persibo el tenso aire que choca con mi rostro, mi tacto es casi nulo y un persistente dolor de cabeza causa que golpee el piso fuertemente. No se hacia donde marcho , ya no podía luchar contra esa bruja era como una conciencia que controlaba todo lo que hago.

"¿Sabes a donde vamos?" Escuche a esa mujer, trate de responder pero fue imposible, estaba totalmente mudo...

"Aun no pierdes la visión, mira delante de ti y tendrás una pista" Dijo esta vez maliciosa, alce la vista...

Padre...

Estaba en su oficina había un chico con benditas en la cara que se me hacia familiar... y ¡Chrona! Era ella lo sabia, pero... ¿En que estará involucrada...?

-Chrona POV-

-¿Ustedes saben donde esta mi hijo?- Interrogo Shinigami, yo mire a mi hermano un poco apenada, le queria contar todo lo que sabia pero temia que él se enojara conmigo de por vida...

-Hermano...¿Puedo? -Susurre, hace minutos estaba con expresión seria.- ¿Me escuchas...?- Él me miro y se limito a cerrar los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa- Respondió cabreado al fin Ragnarok.

-Es que...pues...no se lidiar con esto.. .-Dije apenada, estaba muy nerviosa sumándole mi "timidez " natural ...

-¡Arg! - Se quejo mi hermano - Usted conoció a Medusa hace años ¿Verdad? Ella es el problema-dijo rápido Shinigami-sama quedo en silencio.

-Medusa...-Escuchamos de su parte con un poco de miedo.

-Viste Chrona, este tipo no es mas que una "nena miedosa"- Dijo Ragnarok poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

De pronto Shinigami golpeo la mesa con las manos causando que mi hermano se escondiera detrás de mi, ahora quien era la " nena miedosa"...

-Saben las consecuencias en haberla ayudado, están en muchos problemas...-Dijo serio, nosotros nos preparamos para lo peor- Pero como me han ayudado podrán estudiar aquí eso si siempre vigilados - Su voz aguda había vuelto- ¿Que les ocurre?

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Primero se enoja y luego nos ofrece algo bueno, es verdad, por primera vez concuerdo con Ragnarok.

-¿que? no le gusta la opción "a" tenemos la opción "b" donde irán a la cárcel de la academia serán torturados día y noche y serán diseccionados diariamente sin anestesia por el doctor Stein -dijo cruzado de brazos- bueno y ¿que deci...

-!Aceptamos la opción "a"! -Dijimos al unisono.

Siempre pensé que mi vida seria miserable pero... Ahora estoy feliz...

-Shinigami POV-

Eran niños, no era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo solo seguían ordenes de esa bruja ...

-¿Señor, podemos irnos? -Dijo el chico, creo que me tomo respeto o miedo es lo mismo ¿no? jeje...

Las murallas empezaron a desvanecerse de repente, era un ataque sorpresa...Perfecto para recuperar a mi hijo, pero no podía poner en riesgo a estos chicos.

-Hola padre-Era la voz de Kid...

Voltee y lo vi, emanaba una fuerte carga de energía de su cuerpo causando que Ragnarok y Chrona se paralizaran detrás de mi, era demasiado poder para ellos y en algunos momentos su poder desbordaba los mios .

-¿Acaso no me dirás nada? - Dijo con una sonrisa el que suponía que era mi hijo.

-Deja el cuerpo de Kid o sufrirás las consecuencias-Amenace- No sera mejor pelear con tu cuerpo, Medusa...

-Malditos niños-Maldijo en voz baja- no la verdad que este cuerpo tiene mucho poder tu hijo es fuerte pero no lo suficiente ...

Eso no es verdad mi hijo es fuerte pero dadas las circunstancias matarlo es la solucion en verdad... Lo lamento mucho...

-General POV-

Los patios del Shibusen estaban vacíos, muchas nubes arruinaban el cálido clima que había hace pocos minutos, como si supieran que iba a pasar mas tarde... Un fuerte estruendo azoto desde la oficina del director llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban viendo el cielo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Que fue eso? - Dijo sobresaltada la joven rubia de ojos jade.

- ¡Alumnos, vayan al gimnasio y no salgan!- Ordeno el profesor Stein pero era demasiado tarde, todos estaban flotando por los aires.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo? -Dijo asustada Liz mientras sujetaba a su hermana de un brazo para que no se fuera de su lado.

-¡Black, es una situación no apropiada para hacer eso! -Grito Tsubaki viendo como Black Star con su super rapidez flotaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Tómense de las manos, tengo un plan!-Grito Maka tomando la mano de Soul señalando que haga lo mismo con los demás, la rubia se sonrojo con el contacto con el albino los dos desviaron la mirada- ¡Cuando bajen traten de sostenerse de algo!

Al estar todos como cadena humana, Maka tiro causando que todos estuvieran en el piso por segundo, lo suficiente para tomar algo y no flotar.

-¡Hermana, son los poderes de Kid!-Dijo Patty sujetándose de una rama de un árbol.

-¿Estas segura?-Exclamo Liz.

-Lo juro por tus rellenos de brazieres aunque su vibración de poder es diferente-dijo inocente.

Con el director de la escuela no todo era muy fácil, tenia que salvar a su hijo pero también a sus estudiantes...

-Hijo, lo lamento del mas fondo de mi corazón-Dijo seguido de hacer que Kid saliera disparado chocando a una pared, sus poderes eran similares, este se limpio la sangre que quedo en el labio.

-Decides luchar, Shinigami, yo que tu me rendiría esto para ti es una batalla perdida entiéndelo...

Otra onda fue hacia él pero la esquivo hábilmente, ahora era su turno de atacar haciendo lo mismo pero como se esperaba de el gran Shinigami no le causo daño alguno.

-Pensé que serias mas eficiente Medusa pero veo que sigues igual que hace años eres patética - Ataco Shinigami llegando certera mente en el tórax de Kid, este quedo tirado en el piso.

-Shinigami POV-

Él estaba en el piso, mi corazón de apretó, una parte de mi queria que estuviera bien y que se levantara y otra que se acabara todo...

-Eres lento, Dios de la muerte - Un golpe llego en seco desde mi espalda, era mucho el poder que tenia incluso me superaba a ratos ...- ¿Que pasa, te cansaste de pelear Padre ?- Esta vez sentí la muralla fuertemente, Medusa aprovechaba cada ataque para quitarme poder y de paso recalcarme mis debilidades...

-Medusa para de decirme pa...-Maldije antes de sentir que algo atravesaba mi estomago, lo único que vi fue una serpiente negra impregnada de sangre.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo PADRE?-Vi su cara de satisfactoria por cada gota de sangre que perdía antes de que mi vista se nublara de repente... Fui inútil en esta ocasión...

Hijo, te ruego que...seas fuerte...

Aun recuerdo cuando recién te tome en brazos, tan pequeño, frágil, nunca tuve mucho tiempo en tu infancia pero... Agradecía cada momento de estar padre e hijo...Me dolía dejarte solo pero tu me recibías con tu sonrisa mas "simétrica" y sin rencores por dejarte solo por mucho tiempo...

Adiós Kid... Lucha como yo no pude...

-Fin del capitulo 9-

Funny-girl: Maldita P"$&()= de medusa TTTT_TTTT pudrete no sabes como me voy a vengar el proximo capitulo TTTT_TTT shinigami sama !POR QUE LOS COOOLMENTE RARITOS MUEREN VIEJOS BUAA! u.u no dare adelanto aunque prometo dar mi mejor ezfuerso para hacer cool el capitulo 10 muahah sin mas que decir...

-¿Review?-


	11. Capitulo 10 Libre! Re Subido

_HIIIII A TODS LOS LECTORES (AS) aqui Sweet girl E-E Lamento no presentarme el sabado al subir el fic, digamos que no me dejan conectarme el fin de semana, pero funny lo subio.  
_Razones por las cuales seguimos: Estuve leyendo los review y... me anime asi que escribi como loca xD  
Espero que este cap no este mal... lo hice hoy y funny no podra conectarse ni para revisarlo ToT asi que a su criterio... si quieren me dejan un review con quejas xD por favor, espero que no me odien por dejar de escribir por mucho tiempo, pero ahora Sweet girl recargada, estoy tratando de mejorar en escritura... u.u Adios hasta el final del fic xD

Capitulo 10

Cayendo

-Kid POV-

No podía ser verdad...

El piso lleno de sangre, el atuendo de mi padre en el piso, el cual se volvía polvo y se lo llevaba el viento...

El control a mi cuerpo desapareció,desesperado me lance al piso tratando de parar las cenizas que quedaban de él... Los intentos fueron fallidos, estos se fueron a través de mis dedos. Tome la mascara, la cual tenia una pequeña grieta y manchas de sangre.

"¿Estas feliz?" Dijo esa maldita, sin ni siquiera verla vi una sonrisa, una cínica y estúpida sonrisa. Mis palabras estaban de sobra en esos momentos, tenia ganas inimaginables de torturarla, matarla pero... Yo fui quien lo mato... Mis manos, mis poderes...

Debí luchar lo suficiente para librarme, pero ya es tarde...

"¿Estas listo para la locura?" Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente...

Mi visión se nublo, todo estaba negro, no me resistí. ¿Que mas puedo perder? Mi padre, mi única familia... ya no esta...

"Quizás si haces cosas malas venga para un regaño..."

- Cierto... Papa odiaba las cosas malas...

"Y también, si no me equivoco, te decía que no dejaras que la simetría fuera lo principal de tu vida"

- ¡Que estúpido! La simetría es la perfección, es el equilibrio de todo... Ahora podre librar al mundo de casa imperfecto ser...

"Exacto"

Librare al mundo de la asimétrica... Ya no soy el mismo Death the Kid...

-Chrona POV-

- ¡Chrona, salgamos de aquí antes que nos vea y nos mate! - Dijo Ragnarok mientras tiraba de mi vestido. No le tome mucha atención, estaba concentrada en Kid, no podía dejar de ver esa expresión de tristeza hace unos momentos y la de furia que tenia.

Shinigami había muerto, el que se suponía que era el mas poderoso de todo el mundo, nosotros eras insignificantes comparados con él...

De repente empezaron a llegar varios estudiantes y profesores del Shibusen preparados para luchar pero fueron vencidos como si de muñecos de trapo de tratasen.

Todos estaban ayudando, sabiendo que solos no podrían hacer nada... Yo ni siquiera podia ayudar transformándome en algo...

¿Como podía ayudar?

-General POV-

Todos los alumnos estaban corriendo utilizando sus poderes ante Death the Kid, intentos inútiles.

- ¡Kid! - Grito una de las hermanas Thompson.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo Kid? ¿Te volviste Loco?- Grito Black furioso corriendo a darle un buen golpe, fue certero pero el chico de las tres rayas blancas se quedo inmóvil, como si no hubiera sentido nada.

- ¿Eso fue todo? - Pregunto volteándose hacia Black Star- Es mi turno- Seguido de eso se alcanzo a ver a el chico portador de la rapidez en una pared sangrando.

-Maka POV-

¿Que le pasaba a Kid? Era la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos, no podíamos creernos que había atacado a Black, eran amigos, peleaban aveces pero ese golpe pudo haberlo matado...

- ¿Puedes moverte? -Pregunto Tsubaki tomando el rostro de Black asegurándose de su estado-

-¡Claro, los dioses no pueden ser lastimados con un simple ataque!- Contesto, trato de levantarse pero cayo - Me la pagara...

-¡Maka!-Alguien grito, me fije que todos estábamos en el cielo nuevamente, de un segundo a otro caíamos de mas altura que antes.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, trate de librarme, no sabia quien podía ser.

-¡ Cálmate!- Era la voz de Soul...

Caímos al frió suelo.

-Ragnarok POV-

- Chrona ¿Donde estas? - Mire a todos lados hasta que vi nuevamente al hombre con bata y mascara... ¿Hermana?

- Hi-hijo detente...- Era ella definitivamente, el chico la miro con una sonrisa sádica y alzo una ceja- Estoy vi-vivo.

- Vete viejo despreciable - Escuche decirle mandándola a volar, la vi chocar con una pared volviendo a su forma original.

-Chrona POV-

Mi mejor intento...

Mi hermano se acerco a mi, me ayudo a levantarme, nunca lo había visto preocupado por mi.

Me acerque a Kid, sujetando mi brazo herido que sangraba.

-¿Kid...Me recuerdas?- Susurre frente de él, se que no debía pero quería cumplir con el pequeño deseo que tenia...

-Tu no eres Chrona- Dijo seco.

Vi un pedazo de vidrio en el piso lo tome y...

-Kid POV-

Todo estaba vació en mi mundo, no me importaba nada mas que sacar la ira que tenia...

- ¿Kid, ahora me reconoces...?-¿Chrona...? Aclare mi vista, mucho cabellos caían sobre sus pies mientras que dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Que había hecho? Todos estaban heridos, ademas de todo el Shibusen estaba destruido...

"Un verdadero monstruo"

- Sal de mi cuerpo ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias- Grite.

"¿Como lo harás? ¿te golpearas contra la pared? Já, no me hagas reír"

-¿Sabes? Tu puedes averiguar todo sobre mi... ¿Quien dijo que yo no de ti?

-Medusa POV-

¿Que quiso decir con eso?

Algo empezó a asfixiarme, me faltaba el aire, pero no había nadie a mi alrededor. Ese Mocoso esta usando mi poder en contra.

"¿Me escuchas, Medusa? Así te llamas ¿no?"

Maldito...

"Espero que tu muerte sea dolorosa, al igual que mi padre"

-Fin del Capitulo 10-

Estuvo pesimo verdad ToT - autestima baja- lose, lose u.u  
El proximo capitulo...  
¡Volvera la felicidad en la escuela?  
Que pasaron con todos los alumnos?Shinigami ToT - altar- lamento haberte matado... aunque en realidad fue medusa en el cuerpo de medusa asi que...  
Kid: 7.7 Asimetrica escritora!  
Sweet: Yo controlo el mundo muahahah (?) asi que te puedo borrar!  
Pony elefante: no tomaras cafe nunca mas -.-  
Sweet: ok , ok... bye!  
Un review seria lindo... n.n  
Cuidensee muuuucho!


	12. Capitulo 11 Normalidad,casi

_Hola a todos, aquí les habla Sweet girl, cuando dije que seguiría era verdad xD  
__Lamento los inconvenientes del capitulo anterior jeje... sin querer fue borrado por mi y al subirlo apreté el incorrecto ... Gomenasai u.u Me costo terminar este capitulo pero espero que les guste u.u Tratare de hacer el otro cap lo mas pronto posible :D! lo bueno que mañana en la mañana funny quizás se conecte ! asi que escuchare que ideas tiene y mi cerebro poder descansar un poco jeje xD Cuidense, hasta el fin del capitulo!_****

Capitulo 10

Volviendo a ser como antes 

-General POV-

El Shibusen, escuela para adolescentes con habilidades especiales, o eso era antes de la destrucción... Muy pocas salas quedaban y apenas dos edificios con departamentos de los alumnos estaban en pie, la mayoría de los padres se llevaban a sus hijos hasta nuevo aviso.

El joven amante de la simetría no se hallaba en su mejor animo, ademas de tener que adquirir el mando de su padre tenia que soportar la tristeza que lo carcomía por dentro. Ahora se encontraba encerrado en una de las salas que estaban enteras, meditaba en silencio y sin escuchar a sus amigos ni al profesor Stein que lo llamaban desde fuera.

-Kid, necesito hablar contigo-Decía serio el profesor Stein.

-Quiero estar solo-Respondió Death the Kid.

-¡Abre la puerta o te juro que te golpeare hasta que no veas la luz del sol!-Amenazo Black Star con cuello ortopédico, nuevamente desde la vez que Patty le rompió el cuello.- ¡Me las pagaras, las pesadillas con jirafas volvieron por lo que me hiciste!

-Black, recuerda que Kid no estaba controlando su cuerpo en esos momentos- Trato de tranquilizarlo Tsubaki pero fue inútil.

- ¿No escucharon? Quiero estar SOLO- Abrió la puerta y cerro de un portazo.

Stein aprovecho de entrar.

-¿Me escucharas? -Pregunto el profesor, Kid no se volteo solo permanecía sentado mirando por la ventana-Tu padre esta vivo - Dijo seguido de golpear la puerta con el pie escuchando un sonoro "Auch"- Dejen de espiar y vayan a otra parte.

-Explícate-Dijo Kid sin tomar atención a los chicos que antes estaban pegados a la puerta.

-Pronto volverá, no te preocupes- Los chicos que estaban en el piso quedaron sorprendidos, era imposible,todos lo habían visto fallecer- Cuando sus cenizas se junten volverá- Sonríe, cosa que les pareció muy raro.

-¡¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con nuestro profesor?-Grito nuevamente Black Star lanzándose sobre él pero chocando con la pared por la agilidad del hombre del tornillo en la cabeza.

-Idiota-Dijeron a coro Soul y Maka, los cuales al igual que su animado amigo, tenían algunas lesiones que por suerte no eran graves.

Por otro lado Kid tenia el rostro iluminado por la noticia.

-¡Tengo que trabajar y reparar la escuela antes que llegue! -Exclamo empujando a todos del salón-¡La escuela volverá a ser totalmente simétrica!-Se escucho gritar por todos los alrededores.

- Maka POV-

¿Se podría decir que todo volvió a ser igual que antes?

Todos estamos heridos, Blair escapo y mas de la mitad de los alumnos se fueron , disculpen, el 10% de los alumnos se quedaron... Si todo igual que antes... Pero por lo menos el departamento esta en pie, creo.

Después iria a buscar a Blair, ahora íbamos a visitar a la enfermería a la chica que sustituyo a Kid y que luego nos ayudo... Al final resulto muy herida, su hermano casi agonizaba de dolor por verla así pero lo negó rotundamente cuando lo veían.

-Hola ¿Como te sientes?-Salude con una sonrisa a la chica, ella solo me miro un poco confundida luego de esconderse bajo las sabanas.-No muerdo, no te preocupes jeje Soy Maka, un gusto en conocerte.

Ella se destapo un poco dejando ver sus ojos, su cabello estaba desordenado y disparejo.

-¡Querida, deja arreglar eso!-Dijo Liz seguido de sacar un peine de su bolso y cepillando los cabellos rosas con delicadeza.-¿Cual es tu nombre?

- No se lidiar con presentaciones...-Susurro tímidamente.

-Yo también me asustaría si fuera tu, Liz a veces puede ser una bruja - Molesto Black-¡Dile tu nombre al gran BLACK STAR !

-Humm...

-¡Aw! Se quedo sin palabras al notar la presencia de un dios como yo.

- Maka...¡Chop!-Si faltaba uno de mis golpes con mi libro...

-Chrona POV-

Se fuerte, solo tienes que decir tu nombre... Esperen ¿Como me llamaba? Ya lo recordé, Chrona relájate, esta no es la primera vez que te presentas...

-¡Chrona!-Dije causando que los gritos que habían pasaran a un silencio absoluto-Me llamo Chrona...-Susurre.

Todos me miraron, me sentí cohibida pero al notar que todos tuvieran un rostro alegre yo logre esbozar un sonrisa.

- Tonta, te traje un vaso de agua - Entro Ragnarok - ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Que le hacen en el cabello a Chrona? ¿No le están lavando el cerebro con ese aparato con puntas?-Dijo exagerando.

Definitivo, no lo dejaría ver mas películas de ciencia ficción...

-Solo es un cepillo -Dice una chica rubia, hermana de la que me arreglaba- Si fuera un animal canival disfrazado de cepillo te creería pero no lo es... ¿O tal ves si?

-¡Cierto!- Dijo mi hermano dejando el vaso a un lado- ¡Puede ser un aliens!

-¿Como no lo pensé antes?-Exclamo ella , ambos pusieron la mesa como escudo ante el cepillo...

-Nunca pensé que alguien tendría el nivel de Patty...

-A veces Ragnarok es peor que ahora- Me atreví a decir riendo pero me sonroje al notar que me escucharon, al igual que yo se rieron...

¿Donde estará Kid?

-Kid POV-

Mi padre esta vivo, eso me alegro totalmente, aunque aun no se como lo hará para revivir...

Antes que llego tengo que ordenar todo, revisar los deberes que tenia pendientes papá y ademas enviar cartas de disculpas a los respectivos padres de cada uno de los alumnos... Quizás asi vuelvan algunos.

¡Casi se me olvida! Tengo que agradecerle a Chrona y saludarla, no he podido ni siquiera he podido conversar con ella tranquilamente.

Salí del salón rumbo a la enfermería, mire cada pasillo que tenia grietas y parecieren que se fueran a caer, tendría que trabajar bastante... Ya estando frente a la puerta escuche voces, eran muy conocidas, claro eran mis amigos. Rayos, y yo que quería hablar a solas... ¡Me quedare aquí hasta que se vayan!

De pronto la puerta se abrió golpeándome, mala idea...

-¡Ups! - Dijo Patty notando mi presencia en el piso- ¡Fue el alien! Yo soy completamente inocente.

Eso hubiera sido mas convincente si no tuviera la mano en la manilla de la puerta y si el cepillo al que apunto fuera un alien...

-¿Que hacías ahí, Kid?-Me pregunto Maka, no podía decir la verdad así que tendría que sonar lo mas serio posible.

-Vine a inspeccionar las paredes.-Pude decir algo mejor...

-Mientes, viniste a ver al amor de tu vida-Mis mejillas ardieron, matare a Black.

- No entiendo lo que dices- Mentí.

-Despertaste del control por ella-Dijo- Así que te gusta- Canturreo.

-No fue por eso... Em...-Piensa Kid, piensa-¡Su cabello estaba muy asimétrico!

-Que conmovedor Kid...

-¡Aww!- Suspiro Maka- ¡Que romántico, despertaste por Chrona, eso significa que te importa demasiado!

-Mi hermana esta creciendo - Lloro en una esquina exageradamente.

Mire a Chrona, la cual estaba con una tonalidad roja y se tapaba con las sabanas, cuando por fin me atreví a hablarle apareció la profesora Marie que nos echo a todos, contando a su hermano.

-Debe descansar, al igual que ustedes - Fue lo que nos dijo antes de marcharnos.

Cuando pueda tratare de hablar con ella, porque ahora fue imposible...

Ya paso un mes, todo el Shibusen volvió a estar simétricamente construido, el problema era... Ningún estudiante de los que se fueron querían volver...

¡Mi ultima esperanza es sacar la lista de papá y buscar a nuevos estudiantes!

Eso haré, pero antes tengo que terminar de escribir todas las cartas de disculpas...

Llevo ocho simétricas cartas, me demore 2 horas en hacerlas perfectas pero hacer 300 mas no costara tanto... ¿Verdad?

-Kid, llevas postrado en el escritorio mucho tiempo, sera mejor estirar las piernas -Trataban de convencerme Liz, Patty estaba a su lado saltando con su muñeco de jirafa decapitado.-

-No puedo tengo que terminar...-Digamos que mi rostro era como el de un zombie, no cualquier zombie, si no uno que esta ordenado y con ojeras iguales en ambos ojos.

Liz se acerco y tomo un lápiz.

-Te ayudamos - Patty hizo lo mismo- Para eso es la familia.

Con su ayuda terminaos al final del día, no quedaron como las ocho primeras pero sirvieron...

-Soul POV-

Un mes entero sin clases, viendo a Maka buscando a su gata, la cual escapo a un destino que nadie sabia... Pero lo bueno, fueron unas vacaciones antes de los visto en los calendarios.

-Soul ¿Quieres comer algo?-Pregunto ella leyendo.

-No tengo hambre, solo estoy aburrido...-Conteste, ella dejo el libro a un lado.

-Yo también, al menos con las clases podíamos hacer algo productivo...

La puerta fue derribada por mi energético mejor amigo, ahora que tenia en mente.

-¡Kid nos tiene una misión! -Grito acomodando su cuello ortopédico.

Maka y yo intercambiamos miradas alegres, por fin algo que hacer.

-Viajaremos buscando chicos con habilidades como nosotros- Nos explico Tsubaki.

-No tan buenos poderes como yo los tengo pero si-Se alago Black.

Lo único que espero es no viajar mucho en barco, cuando fuimos a África en ese automóvil raro tuve muchas nauseas... Aparte de eso estoy emocionado, quizás esta sea la oportunidad de hablar mas con Maka...

- Fin capitulo 10-

_¿Como estuvo? Bueno, malo?  
Ustedes me dicen Ok XD  
Recuerden un review es muy preciado XD  
Pony elefante : Te sientes sola?  
Sweet: si ToT funny vuelve que hablo sola!  
Pony elefante: Heriste mi corazon imaginario ToT  
Sweet: cuidense mucho! :D Byeeee , nos veremos en el proximo cap! _


End file.
